SING: A Hedgehog's Quill
by VirusChris
Summary: A teen hedgehog boy continues his mundane routine day by day like usual fine. A loving family who loves and annoys him and a nice paying job to help support them. Likes to sing to boot! Until Moon's Singing competition hits town that catches his interests a bit. He might not get in or win, but he'll have fun and friends, right? Not like he'll find his soulmate there, right? OCxAsh
1. Just Another Boring Day

**SING (2016): A Hedgehog's Quill**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Just Another Boring Day**

* * *

 **Summary:** A young hedgehog boy continues his daily mundane routine day by day like usual fine with his current life. A loving family who loves and annoys him and a nice paying job to help support them. Also loves music and singing as his hobbies, along with games, but thought nothing of it. Until Moon's Singing competition hits town that catches his interests a bit. He might not get in or win, but he'll have fun and friends, right? Not like he'll find his soulmate there, right?

OC x Ash

[Inspired by the SING 2016 fanfic "Awaken" by Awesomo3000! I recommend you guys go check it out!]

* * *

"About time for my shift to end."

Looking up at the clock above the entrance way of the supermarket he worked at. After stacking another row of carts in the corral a young anthropomorphic hedgehog boy stretches his arms and cracks his fingers. Working several hours as a cart carrier for an exhausting experience after all.

Letting out a tired yawn and putting away the orange vest with yellow stripes cart carrier outfit back into the linen closet along with work satchel with the strap for getting carts, he goes to punch for the day. He really isn't a morning person, but he'll do it anyway to help his family out and earning around $800 dollars a month isn't too bad as well.

"Heading home, Chris?" a tall male Gazelle spoke from the hedgehog's side, donning the same yellow work uniform that is the supermarket's dress policy.

"Yup, just finally finished and manage to keep all the carts on both side of the building in the green zone as usual," the young hedgehog known as Chris said giving off one more stretch as his co-worker punches in for his shift.

The Gazelle chuckles, "Always a hard worker? Well I'll glad to have to have a co-worker that does his job right and go above and beyond as well. I'll be sure to keep up the pace. Not too busy, right?"

Chris shakes his head, "Nah, sort of a slow day today. Better than earlier this week, I'll tell ya. Those customers would NOT stop coming hordes. Well I'll be heading home, see ya around Eric! Take care!"

The hedgehog leaves as he goes to change out of his work uniform and back to his casual wear as Eric waves goodbye to his co-worker friend.

Slipping out of the yellow t-shirt with their company's logo on the right breast and back, while patting off the sweat from work with a paper towel, he dons his usual and preferred signature outfit; a red long-sleeve hoodie, a black v-neck t-shirt underneath, a dark blue cargo shorts that go below the knees, black fingerless gloves, and black basketball sneakers.

He is by no means a punk, just loves having his own style that works for him. Not to mention his eldest sister made his outfit for him as a gift he requested and has loved it ever since and practically wears nothing else… though his sister was sweet enough to make four extra pairs for him as well.

Taking one last look in the mirror inside the Employee restroom, where he changed as there's no dressing room in the building, he adjusts his white highlighted black quills which some spike up in front and scanning with his light blue eyes for any dirt or sweat or anything out of place on his light brown fur he nods to himself and skedaddles out of the building.

Grabbing his blue and black backpack he shoves his uniform inside and takes out his skateboard and helmet which he keeps in his locker.

Pulling his phone from out of his pocket he puts in his earplugs and picks out one of his favorite songs saved on his phone. Putting the helmet on and locking the strap in place, with his ear plugs safety settled in, he started to skateboard back home. Though he lives outside the city he is fortunately it wasn't far from his workplace. The tall gray building pass by him as he skates arounds the animals walking around on the streets to and around as he begins singing along with his song that was playing.

"~ _Feel the passion ignite me~,_ "

He sings as he jumps over an empty bench and runs on top of it and jumps back onto his skateboard and continues his song 'Nothing Can Stop Me Now' by Mark Holman,

" _... ~Feel it burning inside me, won't let this life just pass me by…~"_

Now he wasn't much of a singer, but his younger sister who loves singing got him into the habit of singing as well so she has a singing partner and he enjoys it now, and he loves all genre of music. He really can't pick one, but he does like Rock, Pop, as well as some of the old Country music. Oldies, but goodies to him. Though that depends on the lyrics as lyrics make or break songs for him.

As he listens and sings to his tune and jumps on the stone stair railing in the park around the part the song that sang the part 'Nothing can stop me now!' which was perfectly timed, and surprising some of the folks around the stairs by his antics, as he sped through the area with the least amount of animals around.

So not to disturb and bother them, though he let out a guilty chuckle when he did surprise a few of them on the way.

After nearly twenty minutes skating to the outskirts of the city and repeating his favorite track over, and over again, the young 17-year hedgehog made it home. Stopping short of the driveway of his house, a two-floor grayish blue house with a long driveway and a stone path to the front porch awaited him. Sure, it wasn't that big of a house, but it had plenty spaces as the houses weren't huddled together so lots of room to play in the front and back yard.

Stepping off his skateboard and kicking the back deck of the board sending it up as he quickly grabs up. Dotting his eyes around to see if the coast is clear as he knows what happens whenever his sisters lock their eyes on him. Seeing as it's fine and only one car in the driveway meaning most likely his mother is home. It's the afternoon, but that doesn't mind he's sisters are away in the city doing their usual activities.

"Getting back from work, Chris?" a car drives down the street and the owner of the vehicle calls out to him as the hedgehog quickly turns his head around in panic, but sighs in relief to the familiar sight of a hippo in a blue shirt and glasses.

"Oh, you scared me, Mr. Stout," Chris places his hand over his chest, "Anything new at the pharmacy labs?"

The Hippo shrugs his shoulders, "No new breakthroughs if that's what you're asking, just making sure all standard vacations meet the quota. I'm telling ya one of these days I'm going to fulfill my dream of using my gift for the world my boy!"

Chris shakes his head and smirks, "I bet. Sorry for cutting the chat short, but I got to jet! Want to avoid…," the boy lowers his head and looks around as he speaks in a hush tone, "… _unwanted_ attention."

Mr. Stout laughs as he adjusts his glasses, "I understand boy. _Gotta go fast_? Am I right?"

The hedgehog scoffs at the joke and runs his dark brown nose, "Seriously Mr. Stout? It was only that one time I sped down the hill like that! I didn't realize I took the wrong street that lead to that hill and blazed through like that!"

"Well you were quite the sight to see, jumping on tables and running on fences while trying to get back on your runaway skateboard," tapping his chin in thought, "What do you young kids call it… parkour was it? That was something when you had to run alongside the wall too and grabbed that golden ring that flew out of nowhere too. Thought my eyes would pop out my head when I saw that."

"Hehehe, yeah," Chris chuckles wryly, "Not to mention repaying all of the neighbors' stuff after that incident. At least they were understanding why it happened. Didn't know someone was having a backyard wedding too. I offered to help fix the damages and I got to attend someone's wedding for day. Not too bad I'd said."

"Yup," Mr. Stout smiled, "Especially when you had all that blue paint over you. Maybe you should wear a blue hoodie instead. Blue looks good on you. Even dye your quills blue too!"

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah and maybe I should wear white gloves and red shoes on top of it too," he sarcastically replies, but not in a mean-spirited tone but in playful mocking one that Mr. Stout is accustomed to.

"Yeah! That'd be perfect for a speedy guy like you!"

Chris gives him a furrowed brow, "No!"

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding my boy," Mr. Stout laughs, "Well I'll be letting you go. Have a great day. Also no more trouble."

Mr. Stout drives away as he happily waves at his neighbor as the teen hedgehog spreads his arms out in a shrug as he walks back to his house.

"Not my fault that I'm accident probe like my mom," he says to no one in particular with a knowing smile.

* * *

Opening the door to his house, Chris peeks his head through the creek of the door, looking around the room. The living room and the hallway in the front with the doorway on the left leading to the kitchen. Seeing there's no one in either the living room and hallway and the smell of home cooked soup means his mother is cooking. Though his sister, Cindrella, who loves to cook and dreams to be a culinarian could be in there as well.

Quietly creeping into the room and slowing shutting the door he tiptoes to the doorway and peers around the corner. Long black quills with white highlights like him, the quills tied to a mini ponytail with crazy spikes in the front bang is his mother, Kelis, so he knows it's not his sister Cindrella in there now.

Sighing in relief he proceeds to sneak on by the doorway…

"Welcome home, my darling son," Chris's mom spoke up around turning around.

Freezes up momentarily before his slowly turns his head towards her way, "Oh, hey mom! How's your day going?"

"Good, how was work?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old."

His mother smiles warmly, "Glad to hear it. Lunch will be ready in a moment."

"Cool, I'll go put my stuff away. Need any help?"

"No, I'm good. Go relax."

"Thanks."

Not noticing the mischievous smirk on his mother's face as he couldn't see from behind her back as he makes his way to the stairs.

"GIRLS! YOU'RE BROTHER'S HOME!" Kelis shouts throughout the house.

"Seriously mom?!" Chris stood there with an aghast open jaw at what his mother did to him.

A sound that could be something that could be described as something similar to a stampede as a horde of girls come running down the stairs to greet their only brother.

"Brother!" all ten of his sisters called out to him in glee as they all jump and group hug him to death with bone-crushing love as he's stuck in the middle trying to find wiggle room to move and breath, "Welcome home!"

"Gck," Chris gasps as he mentions to find a small opening to breath, "Ugh… girls, can't breathe…"

Giggles both his older and younger sisters let go of him and let him catch his breath. Chris manages to get his bearings back and shake it off as he sends an annoyed look at his ten sisters. Being the only boy in the family could be tough at times.

"Come on, big brother," one of his sisters said, his triplet Arianna who is the middle one and had a similar hairstyle like his but longer and more quills spiking out, "You know we can't let you come back home without us showing you how much we love you."

"But much you do this every day?" he shakes his head, but a small smile creeps on his face, "I won't live long if choke me with your 'sisterly' hugs."

"Well tough luck," the youngest triplet, Tiffany who looked like Arianna lot except no spiky front bangs which is more flat and shorter length, quipped playfully, "As our only brother you have to suffer for it."

He rolls his eyes as he feels his right arm being yanked and looks down to see his youngest sister, the one who loves to sing in the family, try to pull him around to play with him, "Come on, big brother! Let's go sing together! I know this new song we can practice! It will be fun!"

"No way!" his left arm is then suddenly pulled to the opposite side, "He promised we'd go adventuring together! There's many places in the city we haven't been to before and I want to check it out with him!"

"Now girls…," Chris begins to scold, but sadly was cut off by his youngest sisters.

"No fair, Jasmine! It's been weeks since we last singed together! It's more turn now!" the sister on Chris' right arm grumpily growled at her twin, the difference between then is she have pigtail quills and short hair length.

"Nuh-uh Kazumi! You sing together with him last week!" Jasmine calls backs to her older twin, her ponytail quill swaying back and forth as he yanks her brother away. Locking her hazel eyes which both twins shared, "It's been two weeks since big brother and I gotten to do anything excited!"

"Yay-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yay-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

 _Oh sister_ … Chris thought to himself as he knows where this is going.

"Now girls," their eldest sister and tallest of the siblings, Luna whose long quill bang covers her right eye and spiked quills on the side of her hair and wearing a stylish outfit, separates the youngest twin as they pout, "There's no need to fight. Perhaps you can do both at the same time with Chris? I mean no one said you can't adventure and sing at the same time, right?"

The twins looked at each other and then shyly looked away, "…I guess."

"Good," Luna clasps her hands together then circles behind Chris, "But first I need our brother to do some modeling for me for an hour. I have this idea for a new outfit for males at my job and I ABSOLUTELY need Chris to model while the idea is fresh in my mind and he has right size for it."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

As the twins start to argue with Luna, Nora the second oldest and first pair of twins in the family looks over to her brother the same stoic and emotionless expression on her face as usual and closes the gap between them in a second and Chris instinctively flinches back.

"Brother," her tone just as emotionless as her expression as she responded in her robotic manner, "While our sisters are disposed temporarily, I require a training partner for my athletic tryouts and sports at College. We will do the 10-mile run first for our warm-up, followed with dodgeball, and then track, and then…"

Chris audibly gulped. Nora is the most athletic in the family, despite not showing it with her emotionless stoic nature, and he has been made her training dummy for years and because of it he's the second most athletic member of the family though that's not much as Nora was in a league in her own. She has a longer version of Jasmine's ponytail quill except her front bangs part down the middle instead of coving her brow like Jasmine's. She's not much for style so she just wears gym clothes as her outfit, all in black.

"On the contrary, ma chère soeur (my dear sister)," Nora's younger twin Aurora, the only one who wears a violet beret and bores her green eyes into Nora's grey eyes, "Our frère (brother) has a rendezvous at my art studio…"

Which happens to be her room…

"And we simply cannot delay our séances (sessions) to improve our compétences artistiques (artist skills) and advance our studies in the art world. It will not do for him, no no no, to do such rudimentaire (rudimentary) activities this time of day. Especially when he's done just so that earlier at work," Aurora states her in French accent which she picked up from her art teacher who is French and the languages fascinated her since her childhood days.

"No," Nora stoically replied without an inkling of emotion at Aurora.

Chris sighs and rubs his eyes as his two older sisters' standoff with each other. Suddenly a thermometer is shoved in his and his pulse being check by his younger sister and Cindrella's younger sister, Gisela whose quill hair is spiked upward on her right side and bangs covering the side of her face and a mini-ponytail.

Shifting her black glasses, "Hmm… you seem well enough. Though you're not experiencing any headaches, fatigue, or any ailments from work are you brother? I'll always been here to check on your health."

"I'm fine Gisela, just…" Chris started knowing how talented his sister is as a doctor with PhD degrees in all her field, but was interrupted by someone who sends chills down his spine.

"Hehehe, thermometers? Headaches? Blek I say, what you need brother is my _scientifically_ improved vitamin serum to fight those nasty diseases," chuckled sinisterly Gretel the 'mad' scientist of the family with her swirling eye glasses and unkempt and wild quill hair, "You don't need Gisela's medicines to feel better. Hehehe… just step into my bedroom and we'll… _outfit_ you with the correct treatment.

Chris winced when his sister Gretel mentioned _outfitted_ and in her room of all places. For some reason Gretel has this unhealth obsession with her brother and is creeping Chris out a lot, but she isn't as bad as she was before. Though he's not taking any chances with her. Even her room screams 'mad scientist' with all of the tubes, flasks, lubes, whatnot and the dark green atmosphere of the place. How does she live like that?

A ladle comes hammering down on Gretel's head as she winces and rubs her sore spot as Cindrella smiles innocently at her younger sister. Cindrella eyes her sibling playfully, if those squinted near-closed eyes is seeing, she hushes Gretel on her behavior in a motherly tone, "Now, now Gretel none of that. Remember the last time you experimented on any one of us?"

Gretel pouts and turns the other cheek, "Hmph! You guys never like me have any fun! And big brother's expressions are the best when it comes to reactions to my experiments!"

 _Please keep me out of this_ … Chris dryly thought as he looks at Gretel annoyed.

"We know," Cindrella pats Gretel's head as she looks at her brother, "Now big brother, perhaps you wish to eat something to help with your health? I know all your favorite meals so request anything you want anytime. I'll be helping mother with the cooking in the meantime."

And like that Cindrella goes to the kitchen leaving one less sister in the room.

"Ooh! I'll help Cindrella! We can make it a party!" Arianna jumps excitable at the idea and cartwheels into the kitchen. Leave it to the resident party planner of the house to do just that. Well she's an amazing baker second only to Cindrella.

"And I can use this time to make something special for easier party planner! To my workshop big brother!" Tiffany exclaims as she shakes her brother back and forth explaining her new ideas to him.

"Oh please, Tifa, not another invention! We _just_ fixed the ceiling in the workshop in the backyard after your last invention blew up," Chris chuckled nervously as he buries his face in his hands as he recalls that particular memory when he watched his mechanic and inventive sister work her magic on the machine she builds. Too bad every first model she makes blows up every time. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

"Wait! It's my turn to hang out with my brother today!"

"No! It's my turn!"

"Negative. He is my training partner today"

"I will not allow him to do more rustre (boorish) exercises today!"

"My modeling cannot wait! Chris, you'll help your wonderful big sister who made you your favorite outfit, right?"

"My experiments… hehe… are you ready?"

"Untested chemicals entering his systems could be detrimental to his health. Brother follow me to the couch so I can take some blood tests."

Chris groans from all the attention he's getting, "You happy now, mom?!"

Kelis smiles sweetly innocently at her son's annoyance, "Of course. I'm always happy all my children are getting along so well."

Chris sighed. This is exactly _why_ he wanted to avoid his sister's attention. He loves them all unconditionally, but they drive him insane as well.

"Kids get ready! Your father will be home soon!"

* * *

Afternoon lunch is uneventful for the most part as the entire hedgehog family, except the father who hasn't arrived, as they all just sat down at the table to eat as a big family. Chris went around helping set up the table by placing the bowls, plates, and silverware though before that he pulled out the chairs for his sisters to sit down.

They may annoy him, but he does love him and does everything to make sure they're happy and courtesy for them. His mom did raise him to be a gentleman, even if he does like the occasional prank and snark comments.

"Thank you, sweetie," Kelis tenderly smiles happily as her son pulled out her chair for her.

"No problem, mom," Chris returned the smile as he took his seat between his sisters Arianna and Tiffany, the former having the sudden urge to poke her brother in the cheek a few times. Rolling his eyes with an acerbic smile he lets his younger triplet mess with him as he doesn't mind like his hyperactive sister have some amusement as they waited for their father return from work early today.

As on cue the front door opens as footsteps are heard entering the house.

"Honey, kids, I'm home!" a joyful voice ringed throughout the hall.

"Dad's home!" all the girls squealed as they jumped out their seats and rushed to the living room and dogpiled on their father in a big hug. He knew he should have expected it, but it still caught him off guard.

"Haha, oh girls, I'm happy to see you too, but I can't join you for lunch if I'm pinned to the ground now, am I?" their father childish laughed as he tries to pry his daughters off him.

Chris sighed forlornly. _After I pulled their seats for them…_

Soon all the girls come back into the kitchen and re-seat themselves. Just as the girls get back in place their father enters the room. His quills were like his son's but the shorter in length. He is easily the tallest member of the family wearing his favorite dark brown trench coat he never leaves without and shifting his thick rectangle glasses after his daughters knocked it off slightly.

"Well this is a sight for these old eyes of mine," Solaris chuckled as he looked over to his wife, wearing her favorite pink long-sleeve shirt and still wearing her apron which their Cindrella has adopted as her outfit as well, "How's my favorite family doing today?"

One by one all the girls recounted what they all did today at their jobs and/or school they had today and their father listen intently. While that was going on Chris helped his mother by serving all the food they were going to have today as he didn't want to leave all the work to his parents and wants to help his family out as much as possible.

"So, Chris, my boy," their father Solaris directs his attention to his only son as everyone's attention turns to him. Honestly, he never was one for spotlights, too much of a hassle and prefers to be on the sidelines more. "How was your day today?"

"Oh you know," Chris wistfully takes a spoon-filled gulp of his mother's home cooked vegetable soup and swallowed before he continues not really looking at anyone, "Just another boring day at work. Nothing too excited happens anyway. Same old, same old."

"Really now?" his father arched up brow up and then smiles. Oh no, he knows that smile and where this conversation is going now, "Haven't met anyone interesting? Not even… a girl?"

Groaning he gives his father _that look_ , "Oh come on, dad, not this again. No, I haven't met anyone. I'm too busy with work. Plus, all the girl co-workers are taken or I'm just too young. I'm fine, really. I'm not looking for anyone right now."

Que his sisters getting into his love life now, "But big brother!" Arianna was the one to state this as she hovers in front of her brother, "Don't you want a girlfriend? Do you really want to be all alone for the rest of your life? I don't want that for you!"

"It's alright Ary," Chris tells his sister in her pet name as he gently pats her head, "I just haven't really thought about it too much. I mean, if the right one comes along, sure, but I'm in no rush."

He really wishes this topic was on something else entirely right now. Chris becomes easily flustered when his family brings up his non-existing love life. Why him and not his sisters?

Arianna pouts and crosses her arms, "I don't like that answer. You're a really awesome big brother and a great guy too! It's not fair no girl has noticed that about you yet. They're all about quantity and no substance these days."

Chris just gives a blank stare at this sister, "I have no idea what that means."

"Still I would like to see if you got a girlfriend, son," Solaris spoke up as he adjusts his glasses, "Knowing you'll have someone there through thick and thin will make this old hedgehog happy. I just want what's best for you. You can't depend on us forever."

"I know, I know," Chris begrudgingly responded. This same old song and dance was getting old.

"Oh, I can make an invention to help you find lady luck for you, big brother," Tiffany spoke up and then goes into an exultation mood, "Ooh, I just love the smell of motor oil in the morning. Gets that creative juice in the head flowing. Don't worry big brother I'll make the perfect tool for you."

Waving his heads to calm her down knowing where this will lead, "T-That's alright Tifa! I'll be fun for a little while longer!"

"I'm not convinced. Girls," Luna rally ups the rest of the sisters and move in on Chris.

"Oh no," he mutters as he realizes what's going down.

"Sisters… Wall of Pout!"

And just like that all ten of his sisters gave him the most cutest and adorable puppy dog eyes and pout faces they mustered and all the poor boy could do is look away, but their looks beckon.

"Girls, seriously, s-stop! You don't need to do this!"

"Not unless you promise you'll try to get a girlfriend or at least talk to some girls. For us, _pppppllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeee?_ " Luna says in a cutest tone, "We just want to make sure our brother is happy."

"I-I'm happy now, but… um…," covering his face with his hands doesn't seem to work as he can feel their pouty-ness, "Mom! Dad! Help!"

"It's it wonderful how are kids get along so nicely, dear?" Kelis smiles at her husband pretending to be oblivious to the situation.

"Indeed, honey."

"Traitors!"

Looking back at his sisters by mistake he swallows his pride and sighs in defeat, "Alright! Alright! I-I'll try… to find someone at least. But I can't promise anything or anything soon."

"Yay! Victory for the sisters!" they all jump in joy, "We should've done this ages ago!"

"Hate you, too," Chris rolls his eyes in annoyance, but can't help by smile as well.

"Aw, love you, too, dear brother."

"Well now that's out of the way, how's our budget for next month?" Chris asked. Recently they've been getting less work hours and the bills have been piling up at home. He doesn't mind too, but he saw the cost of some of the bills which is why he went to get a job as soon as he graduate high school to help around the house.

Solaris gives his son a slight stern glance, "We're in the green, but there's nothing you should be worried about. Keep that money you earned for yourself. Your mother and I will be fine."

"It's not like we're running out of money anytime soon, though we don't have to be careful with what we spend on," Kelis smiles sadly, "It's a shame I wish we could give you kids more."

"No, you've given us plenty enough mother!" Cindrella frowned, "We've thankfully for everything you've done for us. We're happy with what we have."

"We know."

The atmosphere in the hedgehog household got a little dimmer after that change of topic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mind to bring that up," Chris hangs his head in regret.

"It's not your fault, son," Solaris gives him a understanding nod, "I'm sorry you made you worry about keeping the house and everything, as well as looking after your sisters. Though I have to say, I'm quite proud to have a son like you."

Chris lets a small grin etched onto his features, "… Thanks dad."

"Speaking of which, perhaps you should do something aside from work. Like hobbies such as your gaming you like to do or even singing. Kazumi seems to have made a great singer out of you."

"Well not as good as her," Kazumi beams proudly at her brother's statement, "Besides what am I going to do with singing? I mean, I wouldn't mind singing for someone, but there's really nothing out there for it."

"Don't be so sure son," Solaris adjusts his glasses, "Like I always say; 'Always expect the unexpected'. Besides it would be great if you made new friends with your singing. You like to make stories and show your artistic side like your sister Aurora, and singing would be another way to express yourself. Promise you'll try."

The young hedgehog boy nods in understand and smiles are shared around the room.

And just like that lunch went on as usual as Solaris must get ready to go back to work later.

* * *

Night falls and everyone heads to their bedrooms.

A certain teenage hedgehog lays on his bed fiddling with an old guitar his sister Aurora made for him. Perfect for playing country and some rock music and strums a few notes on the strings as he sighs tiredly as his mind wanders about his family's financial problems.

"I know they don't want me to worry, but I can't help it."

He knows his sisters want to go to many different places like his parents used to do in the past, though they used their hard-earned money to settle down and help their children to live a full and enriched lives. Though recent years have not been kind to the family. Some companies closing down and employees losing their jobs did not help as well.

"Singing, huh? Finding a girlfriend, too?"

Honestly Chris really wants to have that special someone in his life, but whenever he notices a girl that seems to be catch his fancy he learns he's either too young for her or already taken. Or worse… incredible _unsavory_ personality that made them asinine and invoke feelings of irate within him. Kinda hard to find her.

Well he does like singing a tune or two and usually in genres most animals don't play anymore.

Like anything like that was going to happen anytime soon in his life. It's not like it's going to come smack down from the sky. Well tomorrow is another day so the teenage goes to bed.

* * *

On the following day.

"Ah, the winds of change," the koala known as Buster Moon says as he takes a whiff of the fresh air after opening the window. Taking a look around the old Moon Theater building the koala smiles fondly as he knows everything will change for the better soon.

"Yep, when this show's a hit, I'm gonna get you a fresh coat of paint," he jumps down from the stool and heads over to the next room.

"How are we doing with those flyers, Miss Crawly?" Buster Moon asks his faithful assistant as he puts on his blue suit on.

The elderly lizard lady with the glass eye is seen carrying a super large stack of yellow flyers in her arms as she turns to greet her boss, "Oh, yes, sir. We're all good to go here."

Without realizing the fan on her desk was on.

"Whoa…," was all she said as the fan blows all of the flyers out of her arms and the wind whooshing them away all across the city in a flurry of a yellow paper storm.

"Miss Crawly, no!" Buster shouts out in vein as he runs to grab at least one of the flyers, but alas he couldn't get there in as they all flew out the window, "No, no, no!"

"Oopsie-daisy," Miss Crawly whimpers at her blunder.

Sighing as there's no helping it, "Well, I guess that's one way to spread the word," trying to look at the bright side of things.

Not knowing how much this simple accident would change the lives of everyone who lived in and out of the city.

* * *

It was just another boring day at work as usual for Chris. Though he tries to keep his mind on his work, but couldn't help what he remembers yesterday at home. The bills his parents were looking over were piling up and it was making it harder for the family to support themselves. Sure it wasn't a bad deal and they weren't in the red, but with the college intuition, medical bills, electronic bills, the repairs to the house and just get enough food to get by each day.

He knows his parents told him it's alright, but he can't help but worry.

Sure, some of his sisters and himself work and earn enough cash to live a good life, but for how long considering what's happening in the increase on taxes on food and such. He really wants to help his family out, but where could he get the money to help support his family? What of his younger sisters? Will they be fine? I might have graduated school earlier and he doesn't have many friends around as they moved away leaving him a bit lonesome at times.

Sighing as he fails to concentrate on his work, he doesn't notice a flock of flyers flying in the wind and promptly smacking him in the face.

Startled at first he quickly pulls off what flew in his face and growls as he notices all the paper littering the parking lot, "Oh come on! What idiot goes around… littering… everything with… flyers…?"

Finally noticing what he has in his hand he reads what it says:

 **SINGING COMPETITION AUDITIONS**

 **THE WINNER WILL RECEIVE THE GRAND PRIZE**

 **OF**

 **$100,000**

 **OPEN AUDITIONS AT THE MOON THEATER**

 **551 ECHO DRIVE**

He double-take after reading it the first time. Was this real? He knows of the Moon Theater as his parents have taken their family to get some of the shows some years ago and though not everybody liked it, his family did. Himself included.

And that prize money. A hundred grand. Sure, he could be that much in a few years, but if he could get this money now he could help his family out with their money budget problem. He loves to sing thanks to Kazumi making him sing with her and now has a chance at do something with something loves to do.

With renew confident he jumps in the air excited and runs off to go tell his family.

… As soon as his shift is over first. He chuckled inwardly as he realizes he's still got a job to do.

Looking around the parking lot filled with flyers though. He groans, he's not looking forward to the cleanup today.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Hey there! This is my first Sing fanfic I will be making. I really love the Sing movie when it came out last year and I JUST read this Sing fanfic called "Awaken" by Awesomo3000 and I loved it! Which inspired me to write this story. Sure, it took a while, like some hours as it was a big chapter and I was watching the movie again to get my motivation. Also not a lot of OC x Ash stories, a lot of Johnny and Ash stories which isn't too bad.**

 **Sorry that most of the chapter was mostly introducing my OC and his family, but I kinda wanted to set them up and give a bit of backstory for them. Sadly I don't feel like I really like I expressed my OC that much here. He's got a heart of gold, a really nice guy, but he can be witty too. Though I wasn't sure if I should go with him skateboarding or driving a car, but I decided skateboard for the fun of it. Not to mention he's mutli-talent due to spending time with his sisters and doing their favorite activities together.**

 **I based some of my OC's workplace on what I do currently as a job to keep some good resembles to real life and get people to relate with him a bit more.**

 **I went with ten sisters for his family, if you hadn't guess it yet, because I'm a fan of the Loud House and been awhile had the plan to try out my OC with ten sisters for fun. Hopefully I gave them all distinct personalities to make them interesting though probably not a lot of screen time here. Also here's the order of their birth:**

 **1st - Luna Corona (F - Fashionista)**

 **2nd and 3rd (Twins)- Nora Corona (F - Athlete) and Aurora Corona (F - Artist)**

 **4th, 5th, and 6th (Triplets) - Christopher (M -Gamer), Arianna (F - Party Planner), and Tiffany Corona (F - Mechanic)**

 **7th and 8th (Twins) - Cinderella Corona (F - Culinarian) and Gisela Corona (F - Doctor)**

 **9th - Gretel Corona (F - Scientist)**

 **10th and 11th (Twins)- Kazumi (F - Idol Singer) and Jasmine Corona (F - Adventurer)**

 **And their goals/occupation for each sibling. Also have you noticed something about some of the sisters' names? They're names are derived from the fairy tale princess name. I'll delve more into them in the next chapter. I also have a family name in mind for them which will be revealed in the next chapter. Which I hope you'll like cause I know you will!**

 **Also I went with him being a Hedgehog instead of a Porcupine as I wanted to be more diverse in the animal race and honestly I kinda thought they were of the same rodent family. They're not, but they're still mammals. Plus good for some jokes and characters mistaking him as a Porcupine. I think it would be interesting to go with this route… and I didn't want to feel like I was picking the obvious choice for a romance partner for Ash.**

 **Not to mention do you like some of the references to a certain game character in this chapter? I promise there won't be a lot of them. I have in mind just 3 altogether in this story.**

 **I'm not sure what should be his final song for the story to be as I'm not all that knowledgeable about songs, but I have narrowed down to three choices I like:**

 **1 - "Glorious" by Adam Friedman**

 **2 - "Find Yourself" by Brad Paisley**

 **3 - "Weekend Whip" by The Fold**

 **I'm not sure what to pick, but I HAVE listen to them all and I REALLY like Glorious. I just might go with that, but let me hear your thoughts. Though I really think that could be my OC's song with his relationship with Ash in this story. If you got any other songs I can try for my OC please feel free to point out a few for him. Kinda wanted a Country Rock vibe for him to expand the genre the music so it's not the same as the other Sing cast members of their final song.**

 **Also it's fine if I use only a small part of a song's lyric, right? The song I used is "Nothing Can Stop Me Now" by Mark Holman, which was used in them movie Disney's Planes.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but I'm busy with work this week. Chapter two will be the Audition as I want to get there as soon as possible and get my OC to interact with the Sing cast. I probably won't make it as long as I made this story as I'm setting up my characters here.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review and favorite if you want. Go easy on me please.**

 **Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayanora my Nakamas! Laters!**

 ***DISCLAIMER NOTE***

 **I do not own the rights of the movie 'Sing' nor any sings used in this fanfic. All rights go to Illumination Entertainment.**

 **I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Date Started Stamp:** 9/5/2017

 **Date Finished Stamp:** 9/6/2017

 **Upload Time Stamp:** 9/6/2017


	2. My Reasons

**Chapter 2: My Reasons**

* * *

Jumping off his board after skateboarding back home once he finished his shift at work, Chris looks up to his home with excitement and eagerness. The worn-out colors of the building showing its age and lived-in feeling as some folks say is a sight for sore eyes for the young hedgehog. His eyes drooping a bit remembers the long years of history of his home and their current low financial issues. Even if it wasn't major and they can still live a relative normal and happy life.

Even if most of the older siblings, including himself, have jobs some bought their own property for their business so that cost a pretty penny even if they're making the money back. The taxes don't help as everything seems to be on the raise as of late.

Though he wishes for more for his family he loves and cares for as he takes another look at the flier in his paws.

He recalls irritatedly how long it took to clean up the parking lot after the sudden 'rainstorm' of fliers smacked him in the face and area. He is patient when it comes to his family, but is impatient in other areas. He tapped his foot irascibly as he constantly looked at his phone for the time for his shift to end and felt like an eternal for it to be over so he could rush to tell his family about this singing competition.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the front door as he enters. Looking around, noticing the shoes of his other siblings, calls at to them.

"GUYS! I'M HOME!"

"Welcome home, big brother!" Chris hears his sister Cinderella's voice from the kitchen.

"Hey Cindy," he answers back as he puts his backpack down.

Their mother and father work morning and night shifts so they don't usually seem them around that much recently. So, Cinderella has been taking charge of kitchen duties as she learns to cook and clean for her family especially since a young age. Where her dream of being a culinarian blossomed when she looked upon her family's faces when their tried her first cooked meal.

And it was glorious, a fond memory surfaces Chris' mind with a blissful look on his face when he remembers.

"Big brother, big brother!" sounds of feet running down the stairs is heard.

Chris had little to no time at all to turn and react as his younger triplet, Arianna, tackles into him for a big hug.

"Gah," chokes out when his sister tackles him hard, "Nice to see you, too, Sis." Looking around the room he asks, "So it's only you two here right now?"

"No, Tifa's in the back working on a brand-new invention and Luna's up in her room thinking up new designs for her business. The rest will be home, soon," Arianna tabs her chin in thought and her face then lits up, "Speaking of which, there's big news I want to share with the whole family!"

Chris gives his younger sister a cheeky smile as he lifts a flier in her face, "Are you speaking of this?"

"OH MY GOSH! YES!"

Squealing and clapping her hands in excited hops around her brother understanding where this conversation might be going, "Oh big brother! Does this mean, what I think it means?!"

He chuckles as he rubs his sister's head, "Well, let's talk about it when everyone's home?"

"Sending text messages to mom and dad, right now!" immediately inputting the messages to their parents right away.

"When did you—?" doing a double-take as he knows his sister didn't have the phone in her paw a second ago or at least be halfway done writing the message. _Another one of Arianna's mysterious quirks…_

Shaking his head, he looks back at the flier as his sister runs throughout the house getting their whole family's attention on the big news. Seems like everyone has heard about it. Though the young hedgehog's mind was elsewhere.

* * *

Aa few of the hedgehog siblings start helping with the dinner preparation, Chris, Cinderella, and Kazumi start singing their own 'making supper' song that made up themselves as Luna, Arianna, Tiffany, and Jasmine are busy cleaning the rest as the rest of the family will be arriving home soon. With some news, they like to share with their parents.

" _~Another day cooking, cleaning, another day of happy tides~!"_

Cinderella starts off the sing, as she's stirring the hot potted meal on the stove. A blissful smile on her face as she does the cooking she loves to do for her family.

" _~We hedgehogs are a playful bunch, we love to have some crazy fun~!_ "

Christopher continues with his own version of the verse as he shakes his hips back and forth opening the cabinets to pull out the plates and silverware.

" _~We sing and dance and all that jazz, as we sing in one big cheer! Yay, yay~!"_

Kazumi does the next verse in the most beautiful singing voice, singing into a makeshift mic in her paws, jumping from one seat to the next as her big brother Chris tosses the plates to her as she sets them down. Once around the lap of the table she does it again for the silverware.

Cinderella calls out to her siblings as she scoops up the meal with her ladle and tosses it into the air, with Chris catching one throw with the bowls he got from the cabinets. Tossing the bowls to Kazumi who in returned gracefully grabs them in a twirl and places them on the plates.

The hedgehog siblings continue their sing and dance as they prepare their family meal, with Chris and Kazumi bumping hips in a playful manner, and end their little singing routine as the rest of the family joins them for lunch.

Now Chris knows he's an alright singer, not the best, but not bad either. In the family Kazumi is the number one singer with the most beautiful voice, followed by Cinderella second who is a close contender of best voice in the family, with Chris as third. Well the others in the family were good too, except for Gretel who both lacks the vocal range and hardly cares for it, though the rest nominate them as the top three.

Nervously Chris shyly glances around the table, anxious a bit to tell the rest of his sisters and family about his plans, as everyone else sits down and begins chatting to their neighbor with Chris being in between Arianna and Tiffany.

"Good afternoon kids!" their father joyful shouts as he comes walking in with a smile on his face and taking a seat. His wife and the kids' mother following suit.

All their children responded in cheerful respect.

Their father looks around the room and chuckles, "I would say what's up, but I think everyone here and the entire city knows what's it going to be about."

Arianna, hardly containing herself squeals in glee with a giant grin on her face, as she runs around to her father and shows a flier to him, while leaning on the table, "Yupepperoni! It's wickedly awesome! A singing competition! That sounds like so much fun!"

"Haha, I bet," Solaris chuckles as he rubs his hyperactive daughter's head, "I can't recall the last time we ever had a singing competition before, or if any at all, and it's really livening up the city," the elderly hedgehog ponders as he leans back, "I think this is a good opportunity."

Arianna and the rest of her sisters all nodded and turns toward their only brother as he grimaces a little with being put in the spotlight like that. He knows his sister texted to the rest of the family that he was very interested in entering the competition.

Clearing his throat, getting the attention of his parents, "Ahem, em… yeah… I think it's a great opportunity. That's why I was going to ask if it's alright if I could enter, if that's alright with you?"

Their mother, Kelis, smiles, "Of course, sweetie. Why would we stop you from entering? I think it's marvelous. Though are you sure your work will let you off tomorrow to enter?"

"Yup! Lucky for me, I have a day off scheduled tomorrow!" Chris smiles as he recalls how they schedule two weeks in advance and the fates seem to smile on him that day, "And I did mention it to my managers if it's alright just in case they try to call him tomorrow and they were OK leaving me be."

"That's great son."

"I'm envious of you, big brother," Kazumi pouts a little, but switches to her sweet smile, "If I didn't have to worry about school, I'd join you too! Though I want you more than anyone to enter the competition!"

"Well I'm not the _greatest_ singer in the family, you know," Chris bashfully scratches the back of his head, "Though I am surprised all of you want me to join."

Solaris smiles proudly, "Of course. All of us are looking out for your happiness son."

Chris tilts his head in confusion, that's a little strange, "Well, that's… I'm happy you guys care so much, though that's why I wanting to enter in the first place. The grand prize of $100,000 would certainly help around with the bills we're having and…"

Their father frowned upon hearing that, and before he continues, he abruptly cuts him off, "Now hold on a minute there, son."

Chris blinks, "Uh… what's wrong?"

"Chris, we want you to enter, but not for the prize money," their father explains as he takes off glasses and wipes them, "We were thinking such a competition would bring a lot of animals from all over the city. Which means there's an opportunity you could make new friends there."

"Friends?" the boy hedgehog is slightly baffled at that explanation, "Not that I'm against it, but why? I'm content where I am now, I'm more worried about the family. Are we going to be OK with our financial issues?"

Their father smirks proudly, "I'm delighted to know you care so much for your mother and I and your sisters," then he gives a serious look, "But leave that to your parents. We'll manage."

"I—"

"Chris, sweetie," Kelis calls out to her little boy, "We're just want what's best for you. You know most, if not all your childhood friends have moved away, and you spend most of your time alone, if you don't spend it with any of your sisters. Your co-workers are nice and all, but we're hoping to see you out hanging with friends."

"Maybe even meet a girl," Solaris jokes.

"DAD!"

Their father guffawed loudly, "Truth be told son, I was kind of hoping you find a nice girl already. I know you're a little shy around girls, happy to know you had female friends at school before, but it would do my heart warmly if you found someone. We won't be here forever and I like to know there will be someone to always look out for you and be by your side no matter what."

Chris flusters a bit as he knows where he's coming from, "I-I understand, but it's not that easy. Also, I can worry about it later, I'm in no rush. Just the right one hasn't popped up yet. In the meantime, I want to make sure my sisters can have an easy life and you guys don't have to work two jobs so you can take it easy, too."

"I'm proud to know what a wonderful son I have," Solaris walks over to his son and pats him on the head, "But it's the parents' job to worry. Not the children. Now Chris, I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens at the competition, whether you get in or not, I want you to try and make friends and make good memories."

The boy looks squarely in his father's eyes.

"As I always say, expect the unexpected," Solaris lets out a tired sigh, "Live your life to the fullest, help folks like you always do, make friends and good memories. Fall in love if you can, but promise me to do this for yourself and what you want. We'll always look out for each other."

Chris having no counter to what his father is saying and knowing the issue is settled he sighs in defeat, "I… I promise, dad. I-I'll try, but don't expect everything will happen exactly tomorrow."

"That's all I ask, son, you know I'm proud of you?" Solaris smiles, "We all are."

All his sisters hum and agreement and everyone chats up what they all did tomorrow in the same happy and excited manner, though Chris was having a hard time to relax as he looks at his food and slowly eats.

Was it wrong for him to worry about his family and help with their money troubles? True there's things he wants to do, but he couldn't help it as he worries too much.

He frowns sadly. A girlfriend… in the teensiest, tiniest part of his heart he does wish to have a girlfriend, but he knows it won't happen. What girl would possibly want him? But make friends? He can do that.

* * *

The next morning, when the competition try-outs would take place, Chris made sure to clean up the house and checking on his sisters before he heads out. Not before leaving with the wooden guitar Aurora made for him, an artist who prefers painting mostly, and his sister Cinderella's homemade lunch.

He groans as all his sisters give him a kiss on the cheek, and grimaces when Gretel eerily comments about altering his vocal cords to improve his range with a serum she's working on. Why his sister has an unhealthy obsession with experimenting on him the most he'll never know as he heads out. Something about not letting anyone else experiment on him, but her under her breath once. Though he could've swore he heard her mutter that his expressions are why. Best not to think about it.

He knew there was going to be a lot of contestants, but he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"Holy moly… that's a lot of animals," Chris breathes out at the extremely long line waiting in front of the Moon Theater.

Gulping he leans out from his spot in line to get a good look of the line. He's going to be here a while, if not all day. One hundred grand is a lot of money and quite enticing, but he didn't think a lot of animals would show up solely for it. I mean, the singing would be fun, but he can relate to wanting a lot of money.

Now he's feeling a tad guilty about it. He wonders if it's right for him to entering if others are in desperate need of money for their family, more so than himself. His family can get by just well enough, but is it enough? What of others? Should he deny them as well? Growing irritated on the thought he wonders if he could split some of the money. Though he promised his family it's OK if he doesn't win the money.

It's a bad habit of his. Whenever he sees someone in trouble, he finds it hard to ignore them. As his sisters say to him, he's too kind for his own good. Because of that he doesn't know what to do. Should he be selfish? Or should he let someone else win? But it's dishonorable if he doesn't give it his all and might offend the others who are trying or doing their best.

In the mist of his thinking someone bumps into him from behind. Almost losing his footing he steadies himself in the nick of time and lets out a sighing relief.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a female voice speaks up behind.

Turning around Chris comes face-to-face to an older pig lady who looks a little out of breath, like she sprinted here as fast as possible. Her green eyes looking apologetic as she'd ran into him in her running.

Light pink skin and floppy ears as typical features of a pig, with freckles and blonde eyebrows as her defining features. Her outfit consist of a pink buttoned up short sleeve blouse, light blue pants, and pointed black shoes. A simple look, but it works for her.

Knowing it wasn't her fault and being the polite and friendly young hedgehog, his family raised him to be he smiles back kindly, "It's alright. I was too deep in thought to pay attention to my surroundings," he dismisses it the accident with a wave, "I should be asking if you're OK? You look like you've ran a marathon to get here."

"Not really," she chuckles, "I just wanted to make sure I got a spot in line before it was too late. My mornings are always hectic with my family."

"I can relate," the hedgehog bog snorts playfully as he thinks of his family, "By the way, I'm Chris. It's a pleasure to meet you, eh Miss…?"

"Oh!" she perks up, "It's Mrs., but please call me Rosita."

Smiling he raises his paw, "I see. Well it's nice to meet you all the same Rosita."

"You're quite the polite young hedgehog," Rosita gives a friendly paw shake back, "My children could learn a thing or two from you."

"That depends on how unruly they are," Chris mockingly groans, "Still trying to get some of my sisters to behave."

Rosita lets out a small giggle.

"So… are you entering the competition I take?" Chris asks, "Though seeing as you're here, and your earlier comment, that's probably the case. Silly question to ask."

She seemed a little uncertain for a moment before having a more relaxed expression, "Yes… though I'm beginning to wonder if it was a good idea now."

"I had the same thought," Chris sighs as he rubs his head, "Well truthful I came to enter the competition for the prize money mostly to help with my parents' bills. Though my family encouraged me to just have fun and make some friends and memories, but I worry about them. I can't help it."

Rosita gives him a sweet and understanding smile, "Well aren't you the thoughtful young hedgehog. Your family is lucky to have you. I'm a little jealous of them now," She giggles. She doesn't mean anything bad about her children, she loves them dearly though she does wish they were not so mischievous most of the time.

"What about you? Are you here for the money as well?"

"Who me?" the young mother raises her ears a bit in surprise, "Oh, no. I don't need the prize money. I'm entering so I can proof to my children that I'm still a great singer… and trying to live out my old teenage dream of being a singer."

"Is that so?" Chris smiles being curious how she sings now. Judging on her personality he has a feeling she's a really great singer and enjoys all genre of music and wants to hear her sing now, "I know I just met you, but I have feeling you're an excellent singer. I hope I get a chance to hear your audition."

"Well aren't you a sweetie," Rosita smiles. Happy to know someone at least is kind enough to hear her out and tell her she's a good singer even if he hasn't heard her yet, "You must be popular with all the ladies then?"

Folding his ears back in embarrassment upon hearing that comment, "Uh… um… no, no, um, no. Ahem, never had a girlfriend before. Female friends from school, sure, but no girl has been interest in me before. Heh he he… he…"

Frowning slightly, "Well that's a shame. You're seem quite the gentleman, well in my opinion any girl would be lucky to have you."

Coughing and blushing brightly under his fur he stutters out a quick thanks, "Um… thank you. I appreciate it."

Rubbing his arm uncomfortable and shyly looking away. It's topic like these that make him uneasy a bit, not in a bad way.

"Well, good luck to the two of us," Chris finally gets his composure back, "I hope to see you make it in."

"Thank you, Chris," Rosita smiles back, thinking how adorable he was earlier with the stuttering, "Same to you. I look forward to your audition as well."

Happily smiling to himself knowing he made at least one friend already the moment is sort of ruined when he hears a scoff near his feet. Furrowing his brow as he looks down to see a white mouse in a red suit just rolling his eyes as it looks like he heard his and Rosita's whole conversation. That seemed a little rude in his opinion.

Keeping an annoyed sigh from escaping his lips he looks ahead to see a news reporter interviewing some of the other contestants and the young hedgehog's eyes lit up when he recognizes one of them. A certain hippo in a light blue shirt.

 _Oh… it's Mr. Stout, I didn't know he'd be here,_ Chris hummed thoughtfully. He did mention he had a gift the other day.

Seeing as it will be take some before he'll get a chance to enter he pulls out his handheld gaming device to kill some time. Starting up his action platformer he proceeds to complete some secondary tasks in the game's mission-based levels.

"Teenagers, always with the video games," Rosita jokily comments.

Chris smirks and rolls his eyes letting her know he heard her.

Some minutes in and completing some of the harder missions the line moves forward and Chris instinctively knows it's moving and moves his body accordingly. As the time goes by, the young hedgehog is so invested into the game he fails to hear someone speak up to him.

"Excuse me, young man?"

Humming in absentmindedness he didn't realize until Rosita taps his arm, "Um, Chris?"

"—Huh?" Looking around he sees the news reporter dog, Bob, trying to get his attention, "Are you asking for me?"

"Yes, I would like to hear your thoughts on the competition, what brings you here?"

"Um…" looking slightly paled at the thought of being broadcast as he looks at the camera with a slight terrified look on face, but he takes a deep breath and relaxes, and focusing his mind on the question, "W-Well I'm entering mostly my family's sake. They wanted me to have fun at this competition and make some friends possibly, but honestly my original intent is to win the prize money. I kinda want to help my family out with the bills we're having."

The dog seemingly impressed with his answer, "That's quite admirable young man."

"Oh _please_ ," a rude voice speaks out in an exigent manner.

Both Chris and Rosita frown at the rude voice and looked down to see the white mouse from before.

The reporter and cameraman shifts their attention to the white mouse as well.

"Look, I'm sure you're gonna get a lot of namby-pamby animals in here, saying things like, 'Oh, it's not winning. It's the taking part that counts'," the white mouse acts cutest in a mocking manner to get his point across and then adjust his collar and looks at the camera with an arrogant pose, "Yeah, yeah. Not me, pal. I'm here to win."

He grabs his flier and lifts it up, "That prize, it's mine!"

"Um, thank you Mister?"

"Mike, the one who's going to win this whole competition," the mouse known as Mike laughs, "Honestly, no offense to the rest of you animals, but you should go home and save yourself the embarrassment. You, too, Prickles."

That comment was direct at Chris and he frowns at the unwanted nickname. He did _not_ like this mouse's attitude one bit. Rosita shares Chris' thought as she looks in disapproval as well.

"Well thank you for your time," Bob politely states as he moves down the line.

"At least every animal will know the face of the winner soon enough," Mike rubs his hands smugly, "I tell ya, all these animals are amateur at best. No talent whatsoever. You, well you got style Prickles, but let's face it second place isn't so bad."

"Um… thanks?" Chris replies unsurely. Why **is** this mouse talking to him? And looking down on him, ironically, and the other animals like he's already won this. Talk about a bloated ego.

"You should be. I'm not normally this nice. Well then, see ya in the funny paper Prickles," Mike salutes him in an arrogant manner and he moves up on ahead to sign his name and song he'll play in the audition.

 _No problem… Sir Ratigan…_ Chris thought irritatedly at that white mouse.

However, taking a quick look, he realizes he's in the front of the building now, not realizing earlier how close he's gotten as the interview and Mike's 'conversation' had past the time quickly. In front of him he saw the owner of Moon Theater and his assistant, the middle-age koala doing his best to hold back his excitement for the whole event.

Truthfully Chris is a little giddy to meet Buster Moon, sure his shows were not that popular but he and his family enjoyed them still and were the few audience left watching them.

The very elderly iguana lady steps forward to and offers Chris the clipboard and pen in her shaky hands.

"Okay, young man, if you could please sign your name and the song you will be performing here," Miss Crawly smiles at him.

"Um, certainly," Chris says as he takes the clipboard and signs his first and last name on it and the song he will be performing. Having a feeling mostly none of the contestants would pick this kind of song or he at least hopes it will help him get in, he hands the clipboard back.

"Thank you, please wait in the back and we'll call your name when you're up."

Nodding Chris heads in. Looking back, he gives Rosita a thumbs up who in return waves back to him as it was her turn next to enter her information for the competition.

Upon entering the giant doors, due to his height, he enters through the hallway. His eyes lit up upon looking at the majestic of the place once more. A red sea of chairs and balconies high in the air, large gold and red curtains on the awe-inspiring stage and lights all shining in a way that make this… a palace of wonder and magic.

Sighing deeply in astonishment his phone beings to vibrate as he looks to see his sisters and mother sending him messages;

" _I'm so proud of you, sweetie! Remember to have fun son!"_

" _Look your best out there, little brother! I'm rooting for you!"_

"… _good luck…"_

" _Meilleurs voeux frère (Best wishes brother)."_

" _I know you'll do you best, big bro! Love ya! XOXOXO"_

" _Make sure to fine tune your guitar! Well at least it won't blow up on ya like my inventions! Ha ha ha!"_

" _Be sure to eat your lunch I made. Don't let it go cold. Stay healthy and safe."_

" _Don't know if any flu is going around, and with so many animals, I packed you lots of medicines just in case. ~ Giselle"_

" _Hehehe… not too late for some vocal modifications dear brother! Just call and I'll be there. Always. Forever with love, Gretel"_

" _I know you're going to knock everyone socks off! We sing all the time together so I know you'll get in! From your favorite youngest twin and soon-to-be pop idol!"_

" _I'm so jealous! You get to go on a whole new adventure! Tell me what animals you make friends with, m'kay?"_

Smiling at the messages his family left him, he is about to put it away until one more showed up.

" _No matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you kid."_

Chuckling he goes to join the rest of the contestants after putting away his phone and decided to eat his sister's cooking as he tries to find a quiet spot if he can. Looking around slightly absently, not paying attention who he was moving around to find a spot.

"Hey watch it!"

Immediately swiveling around upon hearing the voice, Chris quickly avoids running into someone. Or someone's back. Specifically, a porcupine's back.

"Oh, sorry! I was just looking for an empty spot to sit down," Chris quickly apologizes to a male porcupine who gives him a slight annoyed glance. A teenager around his age about.

"Well, be careful next time. You almost knocked over my girlfriend," he scoffs a bit.

"Lance, relax it's not a problem," another voice chimes in. A girl's voice.

Turning around was around Porcupine teenager around Chris' age once more dressed in a similar style like her boyfriend's. Wearing a black and grey striped mid-sleeved shirt, similar to her boyfriend, and a grey long sleeve shirt underneath. Two quill pins on her shirt, another clothing trait with her boyfriend. She also wears a red, white and black checkered skirt with blue jeans underneath and dark blue and white lace up sneakers.

Unlike her boyfriend's darker irises and irritated look, her eyes were a bright blue color like Chris' and a more pleasant look. Not to mention hedgehogs had a slight lighter brown fur and smaller noses. She at least appeared to be more apologetic than her boyfriend.

"No, no, I should've paid more attention. I apologize," Chris quickly bows apologetically.

"Tsk, weirdo," the porcupine called Lance says as he rolls his eyes, "Come on, babe, let's move."

"Sorry, Lance is a bit… _on edge_ today," the female porcupine says stretching to find the right word, "Don't take it personal."

The hedgehog shakes his head bashfully, "None taken. I'm a bit accident probe, just glad I didn't bump into you."

The female porcupine smirks mischievous, "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

The girl porcupine folds her arms and replies coolly, "Quite the chatterbox, aren't you?"

Chris just smiles and shrugs.

"Well I better get going."

"Um, good luck on your audition," Chris blurts out.

"Heh, thanks," the girl porcupine smiles, "Same to you. Well see you around."

Well that went a good as it will ever get. Haven't met a lot of porcupines before and he could see why most animals seem to think both hedgehogs and porcupines are related or look alike as they share a similar build, but that's not the case.

Taking a deep breathe he quickly hurries to find a spot to sit down, while managing to find Mr. Stout and wave at his hippo neighbor and Mr. Stout returns the wave, and finds the ideal spot.

Sitting down and he takes out the lunch box he begins to eat his sister's cooking. During that time, he manages to take a few glances around the room to see the other animals as some decided to chat with one another. Currently he's not in the mood to talk to anyone as he's slightly nervous around them.

Then his eyes laid on the porcupine couple he saw earlier. Something about that girl porcupine caught his eyes, but he wasn't sure and it's making his heart beat faster. He did think she was very cute, but knows better. She has a boyfriend and sighs inwardly. That Lance guy is lucky, and Chris wonders if he could meet a girl like that porcupine.

Upon that thought he realizes he never got her name and is sure to ask her next time. Then again if he hears Lance's name he'll be sure to know her name as he learned in line that there are singer teams in the competition and the two seem to be in that group.

He felt like he could at least make friends with them. Though would that girl porcupine want to be friends with him, too? He sure hopes so.

"Move it Prickles! You're hogging up all of the free space!"

Groaning, he knows ONE contestant he doesn't feel like befriending.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Glad to see you guys again! Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out, work got my working every day and for long hours… not to mention the butt load of customers on Sunday mornings, the worst I tell ya… and I had some video games to play to learn some stories like Fire Emblem Fates which I only finished the Hoshido side and currently at the end of the Nohr side. Also got Monster Hunter Stories and I'm loving this turn-based RPG!**

 **Reader's block not helping too.**

 **Not to mention I got to see (on 9/12/2017) the reimagined or the 2017 movie version of Stephen King's IT with my cousin and it was creepy. And I LOVED it! Though some of the audience members out in front rows thought it would be funny to bring red balloons and toss them in the air during some scenes in the movie for laughs. Yeah, ha ha, cute. Now if someone dressed up like Georgie or Pennywise and said "Heya audience!" and waved at us as we left the theater, that would've been good. Sadly no one did that. I recommended going to see this if you like horror.**

 **Oh yeah! Last night I had a dream (on 9/9/2017) about Sing and it was actually about my own fanfic! I was my OC himself being there at the Audition doing the rehearsal. Even talking to Ash. It was kinda weird as the back room where the other participates hanged back was another part of the stage behind another set of curtains. Ash and Lance sat next to me and I got to talk to Ash before wandering around a bit. Not to mention I went back the curtains to hear Ash singing there. With no one paying attention to me.**

 **It was interesting and odd, but I don't think I had a dream where I was my OC of my fanfic before.**

 **OK enough with that. I was tired and exhausted for a few days because of work and decided to read some My Hero Academia fanfics (been reading an excellent Deku x Mina fanfic, Awkward Energy) while thinking up my own story and I hit a writer's block for my tale for the original parts. I'm glad I managed to get past them, but they were tricky.**

 **Another reason why this chapter took a long time to get out was because the writer's block I mentioned was in the beginning during the part where the hedgehog siblings were singing and setting up lunch. I wanted to write some original lyrics for a made-up song for them to do as I didn't know what sing would be great to have and wrote it in. I'm NOT a song writer so don't ask me to write you any sings for your Sing fanfics or something similar.**

 **Sadly, I had more planned for this chapter, but decided to cut it short and move it to the next chapter. Originally the audition was going to happen and you see my OC signing his song, at least mention what he's singing. Also his last name will be revealed on the next chapter. I'm just glad to get my OC to interact with the other cast from Sing.**

 **That's one thing I'm going to do that the movie didn't, have the cast bond together and become actual friends. I love them all, though Mike was a prick though I did enjoy his singing, and wanted to see them talk to each other more. I hope you guys look forward to it.**

 **I'm also happy to learn there's a sequel to Sing in the works too! Sadly doesn't come out until 2020. Aw man, but I can wait 3 years. I LOVE the movie and I hope to see the old characters fleshed out more and have them interact more and have a stronger friendship.**

 **Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayanora my Nakamas! Laters!**

 **EDIT: Just to let you know I touched up on this chapter so more and fixed some glaring errors I missed the first time I posted this. Also added a little more dialogue to make them flow a little better and have some extra stuff.**

 ***DISCLAIMER NOTE***

 **I do not own the rights of the movie 'Sing' nor any sings used in this fanfic. All rights go to Illumination Entertainment.**

 **I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Date Started Stamp:** 9/7/2017

 **Date Finished Stamp:** 9/15/2017

 **Upload Time Stamp:** 9/15/2017

 **Update Time Stamp:** 9/15/2017 [Several hours after initial post]


	3. The Audition and the Spark

**Chapter 3: The Audition and the Spark**

* * *

Several minutes had passed since every contestant had registered for the competition and waited out in the back rooms until their turn was called. Didn't quite help that there was barely any room at all for most of the animals, but it didn't take long until names were being called to perform.

What made the waiting unbearable a bit for the young hedgehog was that he had to deal with a certain white mouse complaining about the lack of room for a short while. The guy hardly took up any space given how small he is. But, eh, whatever.

He didn't mind that some animals complained, but it seemed like the mouse was taking it out on him specifically.

Especially with his new found unwanted 'nickname' that Mike has dubbed him 'Prickles'.

Chris is not a violent person at all, though he does his own inner monologue ranting to vent, but he was incredibly and sorely tempted to kick him across the room for a few moments.

Luckily for him Rosita was nearby to calm his nerves a bit and the two past the time while chatting with one another. Apparently, Rosita has 25 kids as compared to him having 10 siblings, all happen to be sisters, so he couldn't imagine that or the headaches. The young mom giggly comments that his household seems less chaotic than hers, but his sisters had their moments to drive him nuts he told her.

The two kicked it off and at the end of the day he could safely say he made another friend. Now if he could make ones closer to his age.

"That sounds rough, your husband working overtime to provide for the family with being any rest at all," Chris cringes at the thought, rubbing the back of his head, smiling wryly, "My parents work at least two jobs and work mostly in the morning and evening shifts. The occasionally afternoon as well, though their two jobs know they work for them and both schedule their shifts so they can work both just fine. My siblings and I take care of the house and chores while they work. Make it easier on them, y'know?"

"Such independent children," Rosita smiles proudly, "Your parents are quite like lucky to have such hardworking and caring children. My kids are still in elementary school so I do all the housework. It would be nice if they could help out time from time, but kids will be kids."

He nods in agreement remembering how energetic and playful he was as a kid. Well he's still as energetic 'til this day, just not as crazy with his antics. If he could help it.

Standing close by them he made out a young gorilla, in what could be described as 'rebel' clothing, apparently overhearing his and Rosita's conversation though he a forlorn smile on his face for some reason, but not compared to the elephant in the room wearing a blue hoodie who looked very uneasy and nervous. Both who stood out the most to him, though the tallest giraffe he has even seen would count.

There were other animals he noticed as well, either chatting with one another or practicing on their own. A camel clearing his voice to relax it and prepare for his audition, a group of frogs that look like they were arguing with what songs to do, and he could've swore he saw a group of Japanese red pandas hyperactively jumping up and down in place. He quirked an eyebrow up. Do they speak English at least? Well they must read English if they came here as the flier was in complete English.

Interesting enough Buster Moon and Miss Crawly seem to be calling them all in at random, it seemed to the young brown hedgehog, but he couldn't tell. He kept his ears up to make sure he didn't miss being called on and be disqualified. That would be embarrassing.

The queue time was certain long and the urge to play his handheld again was strong, but decided against it. Though truthfully it was kinda boring to wait back here with nothing to do. Aside from listening to the many contestants singing for their audition.

Honestly, they were pretty good and he enjoyed listening to some classic and good modern ones.

Suddenly Chris winces his ears back once he heard a certain song playing from the stage. It was a small group of three rabbit girls singing that song, _Anaconda_ , and his expressions felled into discomfort. Rosita seemed to share his uneasiness as well as she looked uncomfortable listening to the song.

"Honestly, it's amazing what passes as music nowadays," the hedgehog blanched, "I mean the beats are nice, but the lyrics… _ugh_. This is what I dislike about most of today's music. No soul, no heart, just singing anything inappropriate."

"Agreed," the gorilla standing behind Chris suddenly chimed in, in a British accent it seems, "I mean it's not my place to say what they like, but y'know some things just don't work well in a song."

"Sadly," Chris shakes his head and turns to look up to the gorilla, "You know any modern songs today that's good?"

The young gorilla bashfully scratches the side of his face, "A few. I'm singing one of them for my audition."

The hedgehog boy's eyes lit up, "Cool. Looking forward to it, dude."

"Thanks mate," the gorilla smiles back.

During their little talk session, the next group started their song and it utterly confused the heck out of the rest of the contestants, even the gorilla was looking up in befuddlement. Was it even in English? The words being spelled out did not do to ease his concern.

"What on the world are they saying?"

Chris looked who was up and learned it was the Japanese red panda group. Understanding what the fuss was about he let out an enlighten response, "Ah. I see now."

"You know what they're saying?" the gorilla teenager asked, apparently a little uncomfortable with what they spelled out before.

Rosita furrowed her brow, "Yes, I would like to know too, as it seems inappropriate."

"They're spelling out L. U. C. K. as in _luck_ ," Chris explains to them much to their confusion.

"What? They're saying an L? I thought it sounded like an N," the gorilla was flabbergasted to hear that.

"Not their fault actually. The Japanese speaking language have a hard time pronouncing the alphabet like us. The way they say L is 'eru' which explains the confusing why it doesn't sound like an L when both the L and R are the same in Japanese," the young hedgehog explains the culture difference from West and East.

The gorilla teen looked impressed, "Huh, you seem pretty knowledgeable about that, mate."

Chris shrugs his shoulders, "Well, one of my sisters took a French course as she's fascinated with the language and culture and I decided to do take one, too, and Japanese interested me. Don't expect me to speak fluent Japanese, I only know bits and pieces of it. Still learning."

"That's still quite impressive," Rosita seemed awestruck at the young hedgehog's knowledge.

Sadly, their conversation ended there.

"Ugh, when's it gonna be our turn to perform?" an irritated voice spoke up that Chris knew, "I want to show the koala how great my jams are so we can get in faster."

"Relax Lance, we will," a female voice spoke up which Chris knew who it belongs it, "It won't be long now. Not that much animals left to perform, plus once he hears your songs and our rocks he'll know to add us to the show!"

"Obviously," Lance rolls his eyes and smirks, then gives his girlfriend a harden look, "Just stick to the back vocals like planned, got it?"

"I know, I know," she dryly replied with a slight sarcastically tone.

Chris looked unsure at their conversation. It didn't seem like the boyfriend respected her girlfriend that much, and seem quite bossy. Then again, he doesn't know what their relationship was like and it seem like a standard thing. How would he know? Never had a girlfriend to know.

He didn't have to think long and hard about it as his name was finally called.

"Chris Needlemouse? You're up next, show us what you got!"

"Oh," the teen hedgehog straightens up once he heard his name, "I'm up."

Rosita wishes him good luck as well as the gorilla teen giving him a thumbs up. Interestingly, enough, the porcupine couple seemed to have noticed as they turned to look at him.

Unfortunately for him the male porcupine had his own thoughts on what his family name was like.

"Pfft, Needlemouse?!" Lance started to laugh out loud, "What kind of last name is that for a hedgehog? The quills are prickly, not spiky like needles. And hedgehogs aren't rodents. Now that's just funny."

His girlfriend didn't quite think so and taps her boyfriend in the arm, "Quite it Lance, that's not nice. It's not he's fault he has born with that last name."

How that was better he wasn't so sure.

She clears her throat and waves, "Don't mind him. Good luck with your performance."

Nodding he walks off with his wooden guitar on his back, "Thanks. Looking forward to your performance too, guys."

"Well at least he knows talent when he sees it," Lance comments with self-confidence.

"Yeah, yeah, break a leg out there, Prickles," Mike suddenly spoken up from the back, "You're going to need it."

 _Why_ is he still talking to him? Did the mouse not establish that he didn't like him or did he just enjoy flaunting his ego around to everybody near him he wonders.

Sighing he grasps the strap that holds his guitar as he walks on stage. With a nervous smile on his face as he comes into the enormous stage with both the optimistic koala and doddery-looking elderly lizard lady and slight wave at them when they spotted him.

Until he trips over his feet.

His guitar flies off his back and the hedgehog quickly rolls into a ball to prevent himself from feeling the full impact of the fall and sped up to the stood and manages to uncoil himself and grab his guitar before it hit the ground and scattered. His sister would've killed him if he did that.

Steadying his feet, as he shakily tries to regain his balance with his legs spread apart and his feet facing inward making an uncomfortable posture, he smiles awkwardly at the stunt he just did by accident.

"Are you okay?!" Buster Moon calls out in concern upon seeing what almost befell the poor boy. The lizard lady also looked concern from her only single good eye.

"Hehe, yeah, sorry about that," Chris chuckles clumsily. Of all the times to be clumsy and accidental it had to be this time.

Sadly, the animals behind the curtains saw his little misstep and laughs could be hear from two animals Chris already had low opinions of.

"HaHAhAha," the narcissistic mouse could be easily heard and wiping the tears in his eyes, "I meant 'breaking his leg' as a joke, I wasn't expecting him to nearly do it. Oh, that was golden. Hey, Prickles! Join a Comedy Competition, I know you'd be a shoehorned in perfectly! Hahaha…"

"Oh man," Lance is the next voice he hears, "This guy's hilarious. Dude should perform at parties, he's too funny not to."

That was more of a 'laughing at him' than 'laughing with him' tone in his voice. Which did not bode well with him.

Rosita covered her mouth in concern before glaring at discontentment at the mouse and porcupine. The gorilla teen's expression grimaces at bit when he saw the stunt and gives an apprehension glance. At least Chris knew he was alright in his book.

"Not cool, Lance," the girl porcupine glares at her boyfriend.

"Well, right then," the koala not missing a beat continued on like nothing happened, "Nice entrance all around, now let's see your performance. Do your best and relax."

Taking a deep breath and doing like the koala said he sits down on the stood and waits for his cue to start. He already fine tune his guitar so he'd be ready to perform.

Suddenly the beats of the drum begin to play the track from the recording and he starts playing on his guitar to the song he picked. It started for a few seconds of nothing, but instruments playing until he got to the part to sing.

" _~Aw yeah… Well, I don't show off, don't criticize. I'm just livin' by my own feelings~_ "

He sang in an amazing voice, even though it was a little quiet than what the vocals are usual from his favorite game song. _It Doesn't Matter_ by Tony Harnell is the track he picked and usually video game music isn't as popular in singing competition as one would like, but to Chris is didn't care. He loved it and picked it to stand out as no one seemed to be any game-related tracks.

"Oh," Buster Moon seems quite impressed with the young hedgehog's performance, "Interesting and not bad."

His large grin just shows how well he's liking the boy's overall presentation.

Miss Crawly seemed to enjoy his performance as she seems to be dancing in her seat to the beat of the song. So far it was looking promising for the boy.

" _~And I won't give in, won't compromise. I just only have a steadfast heart of gold~_ "

The animals by the curtains were certain enrapture with the song and singing in their own way.

"Oi," the gorilla teen's face lit up in delight and tapping his foot, "That's a good song. Really like the beat."

"Oh, he's really good," Rosita seems to jiggy a bit in place, "He's got a lovely singing voice, too. Perfect for classic rock and country music."

The girl porcupine's face seemed to be mesmerized by the boy hedgehog's singing and her surprised expression slowly becomes a smile and seems to follow in the beat as well, "Wow… he'd make a pretty good rocker one day."

"Pfft, oh please," Lance rolls his eyes in disgruntle and folds his arm, "He's not even that good."

" _~It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right~_ "

Chris finishes his song with that last after about four minutes of singing and playing his guitar. After it was done, he left out a sigh of relief and seems to be winded. Apparently, he's not sure to singing lengthy songs for a long time.

Clapping for a second Buster Moon applauds him, "Outstanding, Mr. Needlemouse! That was spectacular."

Chris bashfully rubs the back of his head and blushes under his fur, "T-Thank you Mr. Moon, and just Chris is fine."

"Righty then, well you can proceed into the back room until all audition are done," the koala in the blue suit smiled to let the boy know he's done with his routine.

Bowing in place he exits the stage with a bright adorned on his face, "Well, that was fun. I hope I get it."

Even after leaving the stage Buster Moon had a smile plastered on his face from listening to the boy's song, though an odd thing did come to mind and quietly mutters to himself, "Hmm, Needlemouse? Now where have I heard that name before?"

Making his way back to the sidelines he's greeted by Rosita and the gorilla teenager from before and seem to congratulate him on a job well done.

"That was excellent mate," the gorilla boy exclaims, "I wasn't expecting a song from a game series honestly, but you nailed it."

The pig mother is similar in her opinion, "Indeed. You have a great voice. I really enjoyed your presentation, and I hope you get in. You deserve it."

"Thank you, both," Chris smiles, "I hope you guys get in two. Looking forward to your auditions guys."

"Thanks."

" _Lance and Ash, to the stage please!_ " Buster Moon announces to let the next group to try out their routine next.

"Come on, babe, we're up," Lance grabs his guitar case and proceeds to the stage with their equipment already on stage for their performance.

Chris' ears perked up. _So, her name is Ash, then? Short for Ashley maybe?_

"Coming," Ash says as she gets ready.

The hedgehog turns to the two of them and smiles, "Good luck you two, looking forward to your audition."

Lance gives a dismissive wave and smirks as he heads onto the stage, "Don't need it, but thanks. Now let me show you how a real rocker performs."

The porcupine girl, who is now revealed to be called Ash, turns to look at the hedgehog boy and smiles, "Thanks for the encouraging," and she brushes her side quills with her free paw, "Your audition was really great. I hope you get in."

Blushing he scratches the side of his face.

And with that Ash joins her boyfriend for their turn.

Turning back to his two friends and speaks up, "Well, I better head in the back. I'll be sure to listen on your audition while I'm there. Have fun guys."

Nodding sincerely to the hedgehog, Chris proceeds to head to the back. Realizing he never got the gorilla's name he makes a mental note to ask him later in the back when his turn is done. He stops dead in his tracks when he hears the next contestants and it was obviously heavy metal-slash-rock, but what on _earth_ was that singing?

Cringing a bit, he looks back to the porcupine duo and realize it was Lance that was singing, and though Chris doesn't mind heavy metal-slash-rock and can be hard to understand at times, he can't make out what he's saying in his song.

"Does anyone understand what he's saying?" the young hedgehog said to no one in baffled statement.

Rosita and the gorilla glanced at each other with slight uneasiness as well.

It didn't look so good with both Buster Moon and Miss Crawly getting nearly blow away from the amp speakers and super loud music blazing out of them. It was a struggle for the both of them to stay seated in place and Moon was using his clipboard as shield. He didn't seem to be enjoying the show.

This doesn't bode well for the boy porcupine who wanted to get it.

Until someone got into the song. _Really_ into it.

A beautiful _gorgeous_ voice started to shine through the song and Chris could hear what the lyrics were. Somehow it made the song even better than it already was. Spinning around and heading back to the stage, he moves the curtain to see what was going on.

Not sure if it was on purpose or not, but Ash's voice took over the song and really got into it. It was definitely loud no doubt about it, but the purity and passion behind it and lively too. He could _fall_ for such a voice.

He recalled she was supposed to be on backup vocals, but considering how poorly Lance was doing on his own it was a good thing she decided to take over. Though it seems like she's not doing this on purpose, but just falling into the rhythm of the song. Her passion for singing was apparent.

Against the blazing hurricane of sound Buster Moon could see it too behind his clipboard shield and smiled.

Sadly, Ash's boyfriend, Lance, didn't seem to appreciate it or see it given the sour an irritated look he was giving her like she just stole his spotlight.

However, that didn't matter at all to Chris at the moment and he listened to her singing until their performance was done.

"Alright, thank you Lance and Ash. You can now proceed to the back."

Unplugging their guitars from the amps and putting their guitars in their cases, Ash couldn't help but smile excitedly to herself. Not aware of the scowl her boyfriend was given her and he sighs in defeat thinking their chance was shot.

This did not matter to Chris right now.

The hedgehog boy looked at the porcupine girl with newfound respect and appreciation and started to look at her in a different light to boot, "… wow."

He heart started to beat faster as he left the sidelines to head to the back room, but not before glancing at Ash once more with a smile on his face.

* * *

Waiting around in back in the main rehearsal spaces seemed as enchanting as it did back in the sidelines of the theater. Sighing in boredom, Chris found a chair to seat down, he opened up his phone and messaged back to his family he already performed his routine and is now waiting on the results. His family immediately messaged back to him and saying how proud they are of him and hope he gets in. That and his family teasing him if there were any cute girls he noticed there.

Grumbling to himself and blushing under his fur when he thought about one girl on his mind, he dismisses the thought as she was already taken. Which kinda saddens the poor boy, but that's life. Maybe he'll find someone eventually.

Soon a pair of porcupines that Chris knew showed up and took residence on the vacant chairs on his right and sat down.

Noticing the look, the boyfriend was giving his girlfriend did not sit well for Chris. Well his chair was comfortable at least.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance he comments on Ash's performance, "Ash, babe, I get you love my songs and all, but remember what we talked about earlier?"

Ash looking somewhat ashamed of herself as she glances to the side, "I know, I know. I'm sorry Lance, it's just, y'know that I…?"

"Got carried away… _again_. _That's_ a big surprise," Lance scoffs as he turns his attention to his guitar, "Well with you _not_ sticking to the plan, as usual, we'll be lucky to get in now."

"I didn't mean…," Ash started to argue and thought about the positive as she spoke up, "Moon seemed to enjoy the performance in the end, right? Did you see him smile back there? I know we got in."

However, that didn't seem to improve the boyfriend's mood, "Yeah, _but_ we would've had a better chance _if_ you stuck to the plan right for once. Now there's a chance the other contestants have a higher chance to get in than us. Nervermind, I'm going to go fine tune my guitar. Be back later."

And with that the boy porcupine moved to a bigger emptier spot so he'd have room to fiddled with his guitar in peace. Ash faces the ground and sighs, a feeling bad about hurting their chances of getting a spot in the show.

Now Chris didn't know how couples and relationship work and has zero experience in that field, but he can safely say to that display _is not_ how to treat one's significant other. Honestly Lance should be lucky to have such a talent and loyal girlfriend like Ash and doesn't seem to be showing her the respect she deserves nor does he not seem to notice her passion for singing. Or at least give her positive encouragement.

It rubbed Chris the wrong way, but he had no right in their business. He couldn't help, but think one thing that describes Lance. _Man, what a jerk._

However, there was one thing he could do that wasn't overstepping his boundary and gets up from his spot. Feeling nauseous and anxious a bit as he's not usually one to talk to girls he rarely knows, and though he was getting to know Ash a bit, she was still a very pretty porcupine and her singing voice from earlier did not help keep him calm.

He honestly felt like making a beeline passed her out of jitters.

But he needs to do this, for her at least. She deserved it.

Swallowing his nervous he walks over Ash, who is currently checking her own guitar as she ponders her thoughts on her actions. Not noticing the hedgehog boy from before standing next to her. Until he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, um… Ash was it?"

The punk girl porcupine looked to her side and notices the hedgehog boy from before. Remembering his earlier performance and lights up, quite enjoying it and the song he played. It made her happy strangely and honestly, she gained a slight interest in the boy before him. He was odd and strange, but cute nonetheless.

"Oh, it's you again," Ash suddenly cheers up a bit, "What's up?"

Seeing her look a little better eased his nerves a bit as he shyly scratches the side of his face and glances to the side without looking at her, "U-Um, I listened your performance earlier."

"Oh, that," suddenly her face dropped and frown disappointingly at herself, "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't stick to the original routine and kinda messed it up. Go me."

Seeing her sarcastically insult herself made Chris frown. She shouldn't feel bad about it, actually her part was the best part of the song. He needs to tell her this.

"I-I know," Chris rubbed his foot in place, showing his nervousness of the situation, "And, I don't know if this means that much coming from me…"

Ash glances up to him wondering where he's going with this.

"But, _I_ thought you were amazing out there," the hedgehog boy smiled sincerely.

The porcupine girl sat there in frozen shock. Her eyes widen in surprise at the genuine honest comment. She wasn't sure what to make of it. It was the first time in her life, well her rock like, that anyone said anything _positive_ of her performance. Honestly, she didn't realize how much she needed to hear those words.

She felt touched that someone, one she barely knew, said that about it. Her heart tightening a bit upon realizing that.

"Just thought I let you know," blushing embarrassing the hedgehog glanced upward as he steps back and gives her a double finger gun pose with a nervous smile, "Well I'll be heading back to my spot. See ya Ash!"

With one last comment, he heads back to his chair, but suddenly realizes something and looks back, "And, I hope you get it. You… you _guys_ deserve it."

Finally getting that off his chest and makes his way back, as he listens in on the rest of the audition as he waits patiently for everyone to be done and called back for selections. Taking out his handheld console to kill some time helped ease this tension.

As he began his game he listened in and someone named 'Johnny' was performing next and it was such a soulful performance it let Chris eager to hear more. This 'Johnny' was an excellent singer and definitely deserved to be in the show. Some few minutes later a certain gorilla came through the back.

Wearing a black leather jacket, a green undershirt with a yellow lightning bolt and stars, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes, those brown eyes and black fur with unmistaken.

Looking around the room, the teen gorilla spotted the hedgehog boy from before and the two smiled at each other as Chris beckons him over. The young man walks over and takes a seat next to him.

"So, your name's Johnny?" the hedgehog looks up from his game, which he paused. Would be rude to ignore someone like that if just played away.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you earlier," he rubs the back of his head embarrassedly.

"No prob," he didn't mind at all, "By the way, your performance. Wow… sent shivers down my spine. Really soulful singing. I'm pretty sure you got it."

"Thanks mate," Johnny appreciating his kind words, "But there's still more animals left. Though, still, I think you got a chance to be in the show, too."

"Perhaps," Chris wasn't so sure, "I did the best I could, but hearing your audition. I'm not sure."

"Come on, don't be like that," Johnny spoke up, "I'm sure Moon would let you in. You got talent, and it was an enjoyable performance."

The hedgehog slyly smirks at him, "My comedic or singing act?"

Catching what he meant the both of them burst into a fit of chuckles. After a few seconds of snickering, the two sat there as the listen to the rest of the audition. Apparently, someone named 'Meena' was next, but it seemed like she didn't perform. Stage fright given how long Moon was asking if she was alright. Followed by a voice Chris was not too happy to hear.

Mike's.

And he shooed her away. That wasn't right. She was trying and Mike had to be a rude prick to not give her a chance, not to mention he heard him call her 'Helga' as an insult. What is wrong with him. However, soon after he heard him saying.

Say what you will about the white mouse, he had the most dazzling and captivating voice out of all the contestants. Chris hated to admit it, but Mike is absolutely in the show. He has superior talent. Didn't excuse him for being a grade-A insensitive narcissistic.

"Poor girl, didn't get a chance to perform," Chris mutters.

"Yeah," Johnny nods sadly.

"So, do you want to try out my game while we wait?"

After that statement, the two go back to chatting with each other and Johnny takes up his hedgehog's friend's offer and took turns playing. Johnny felt happy he managed to make a friend and have a normal conversation or just dumb fun with anyone considering what his 'family' business entails.

During the whole time, the two were goofing off, Chris wasn't aware of the occasion glances that Ash would give him as she fiddled with her guitar. A small smile etched on her face as she did each time.

* * *

" _Hello? Can everyone hear me?_ " Miss Crawly yelled through the bullhorn she had, " _Can I have everyone can back to the main stage, please? Come back to the stage for the selection!_ "

Glancing upward both the hedgehog and gorilla got up from their seats. Along with Rosita who joined them after her audition and the two of them commented she had a beautiful singing voice that made the young mom blush in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess this is it," Chris looked at his new friends with a calm smile, "Good luck to you guys."

"Same here."

"Likewise."

The trio followed suit with the rest of the animals through the doors and all headed back to stage, which unsurprisingly was even less space for all the animal contestants, and hurdled altogether front and center for their selection.

Everyone's skin and fur were crawling with anticipation on who will get it and each one hoping it will be them.

Buster Moon and Miss Crawly stood before them intensely. Looking over his notes to make his selection and everyone held with bated breath on who he was going to pick. Honestly it was nerve-wrecking for some, like poor Chris. He wishes in the deepest part of his heart he gets in.

Sadly, he wasn't positioned with his new friends and instead near the bunny trio from before with their… _charming_ choice of song. The hedgehog glances down to them as them all looked up to him and looks back up. He could've swore one of them winked at him and he shuddered in response. He wanted a girlfriend, but he's in no rush.

Almost all the competitors wore strain and nervous looks as Buster walks back and forth, while occasionally glancing at them. Anyone in this situation would be worried and/or exasperated, well except a few with a lot of confident. Like Mike who didn't seemed worried.

Chris straighten himself up to be presentable, like a job interview, to improve his chances at being picked. Despite being such a little guy, Buster Moon has a lot of incredible charisma and presence for just a little gray furball that was quite admirable. The pressure was suffocating and the hedgehog could feel sweat pouring down his fur.

"Alright," the koala started, looking at his notes, to decided who was going to be in his show, "let's see now… I'll taaaaake…"

The hedgehog notices the koala scrunching up his nose and narrowing his eyes at the list closely as his eyes lit up and points over with his pen at the first group he looks at. The three frogs clad in white leather who sang the song _Jump_ earlier, "… you guys."

The amphibians looked beside themselves and jumped for joy for being the first group picked and in the show. They could hardly contain themselves. Good for them, Chris thought they were good.

Soon Moon stood in front of Ash and Lance. When the prickly hedgehog noticed this his eyes widen and soon a smile bore its way on his face. Did this mean…?

"And which one of you is the girl?" was the first thing the koala said without looking up.

Chris had to contain his snort. _Ha, very funny._

The porcupine girl didn't think so as she responses to Moon's joke with her own dry sarcastic-dripped quip, "Ha-ha, very funny."

 _My thoughts exactly_ , the hedgehog snorted. Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see Ash from before glancing at him and then shaking her head with a smirk of her own. Did she hear him?

"'Loud and horrible, but shows promise'," the koala reads off his own notes from the clipboard and then gives a pleasant smile, "Welcome to the show."

Chris couldn't stop himself from having a big stupid grin on his face when he saw Ash's face twist from surprise to pure delight upon realizing she… _and_ Lance… got in. He was happy at least one of his new friends, well he hoped Ash thought of him as a friend, got into the show.

"Heh, cool. Guess we could hang," Lance remarks offhandedly acting like it's no big deal.

However, that was crushed almost immediately.

Without skipping a beat Buster Moon made sure to correct what he said, "No, no, I just want her, not you," as he walks away from them.

"What?" both the porcupine stared at him in shock, Ash in pure confusement and Lance donning an irksome expression. Chris shuffled back a little and keeping a neutral expression on his face.

 _Well… if he was clearer in his singing he would've got it. Though cosmic karma is quite the pain, ain't it Lance?_ the hedgehog boy thought to himself. By no means if Chris a spiteful person, but honestly it felt justified for the porcupine for his attitude. Though he kept his mouth shut.

"The rest of the group acts, thank you for coming," the koala announced to the mass disappointment of the rest of the group singers who left the stage groaning in irritation that they didn't get in.

"Oh, don't feel bad, folks. There'll be a 10% discount on tickets for everyone!" the koala reassurances positively.

"Yeah, sure, thanks a lot," was one of the comments, totally displeased in their voice.

Deciding to join them Lance rolls his eyes in frustration, hurling his case to his side, and began to leave the stage, "Pssh, let's get out of here Ash."

The porcupine girl started to follow, but hesitated for a moment as she looked back to the rest of the contestants. It looked like she was looking for someone and her eyes laid on Chris, who in turned quirked his eyebrows in a confused manner wondering why she was looking at him like that. Her expression seemed unreadable for a moment, but the hedgehog could've swore she looked sad for a second.

" _Ash_ ," Lance called her once more in a louder voice to get her attention. Jolted in space he heeded his call and started to follow him.

She replied uncertain, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, let's go."

It looked like she wanted to stay for whatever reason.

 _Bye Ash…_ Chris thought sadly to himself. Guess that's the last time he'll see of her until she comes back. Or if he got in for that matter.

"Okay, soloist!" Buster Moon proudly commands and everyone else looked forward.

The koala announces the names of those who will enter his show, "Johnny, Mike, Pete, Richard, Daniel, and… Ray!"

Upon realizing his name wasn't called his ears folded forward in disappointed. He didn't get in. Glancing up he saw Johnny looked back to him with worry, but the hedgehog urged him on to move forward.

Suddenly the koala's expression changed, looking back at his list, he mumbled to himself, "Umm, I wonder," tapping his pen on his clipboard, "Ah, yes! Perhaps one more well do, let's see here…,"

That one sentence alone surprised the hedgehog more than anything in the world.

"Chris Needlemouse!" the koala looked at his direction with a big old smile on his face as he called him.

He blinked, "… wha?"

Did… did he hear that, right? He was _in_? Buster Moon picked him?

"Congratulations, you're in," Buster Moon beckons him over, "By the way are you a hedgehog or a porcupine?"

His initial reaction is deflated at that poor joke, "Oh, hahaha, like I haven't heard that joke before," he folded his arms in annoyance.

For some reason animals have a tendency to get both hedgehogs and porcupines mixed up a lot for some reason. First off, hedgehogs have more angled ears than porcupines and hedgehogs are higher on their head. Hedgehogs have slightly longer arms and longs, but thinner too. Not to mention their smaller noses and noticeable stub tail that's longer than a porcupine's. Only their torso and heads are similar in appearance and size.

Though Buster Moon knew that and was only messing with him with that sorry excuse of a joke.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," koala shrugs, "Well now, come on up."

Stepping forward he joins Johnny who gives him a thumbs up and smiles, which Chris does his best to return. He looks back to see Rosita smiling at them, but he makes a sad smile knowing she didn't get it.

His mind is still racing. Buster Moon had picked him, and he couldn't believe it.

 _ **[LINEBREAK]**_

A few moments ago, a pair of porcupines are near the exit to leave the place as Moon called out who he's soloist were going to be.

"Oh great, I wonder who's he going to reject next," Lance dryly comments.

Ignoring her boyfriend's comment, she glances up to see who got in. Though it didn't seem right for her to cheer for someone else than her boyfriend, there was someone she was hoping to get in.

"Johnny, Mike, Pete, Richard, Daniel, and… Ray!"

Ash's heart dropped when the name she wanted to hear wasn't announced. She felt a twang of sadness in her heart that hedgehog boy didn't get in. He was nice to comment on her signing when he didn't need to, and not only that he was an amazing singer with a love of rock even if his tone was a little quieter.

"So that's them, huh?" Lance scoffs, "Whatever, has nothing to do with us."

"Yeah, let's go," Ash remarks dishearten as she is about to exit the building.

Once more Buster Moon spoke up, "Ah, yes! Perhaps one more well do, let's see here… Chris Needlemouse!"

Suddenly both porcupines stopped in their tracks and looked on stage to a surprised and baffled hedgehog.

"What?!" Lance groaned in astonishment, " _He_ got in!? I was better than him! Are you kidding me? That koala is deaf!"

However, Ash didn't hear her boyfriend's rant, as she looked at the hedgehog boy walked on the stage with a nervous vibe on him.

She couldn't help, but smile that he got in. She doesn't know why, but she looked forward to speaking with him again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Hey guys, what's up? If I got any guys at all, I know that Sing isn't that well-known for fanfics, but I was hoping I got some more readers by now. However, I'm content with what I got at the moment. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to get this chapter out so quickly, but I hit a groove and couldn't stop… or stop my all-nighter just before work, again. I got to stop doing that.**

 **Just a few notes, I had the LUCK thing with the red pandas when my OC and Johnny first chatted with each other but I forgot that and realized I had something different planned so I compared the two. Plus, I wanted to educate some people on the Japanese culture a bit and explain what the red pandas were saying in the movie. Honestly, I thought they said N at first as well.**

 **I tried to keep the cast as in character as much as possible, but felt like I took so liberty here and there. I hope you guys don't mind, and please let me know if I had any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**

 **The song I used for my OC is called "It Doesn't Matter" from Sonic Adventure, and it's the SA1 version, which is another Sonic reference. Along with the ball form, but that's a typical hedgehog thing. Also anyone caught the reference of his last name? Needlemouse? That was the project name used for Sonic the Hedgehog back in the day, so fun little Easter egg there. I hope you liked it.**

 **Oh yeah, I was debating if I should have Buster Moon know of my OC's family name or not and decided to go for it. There's a bit of a story reason for it, a minor one though. Just to let you know.**

 **I guess that's it. I don't have a lot more to say, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayanora my Nakamas! Laters!**

 ***DISCLAIMER NOTE***

 **I do not own the rights of the movie 'Sing' nor any sings used in this fanfic. All rights go to Illumination Entertainment.**

 **I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Date Started Stamp:** 9/16/2017

 **Date Finished Stamp:** 9/18/2017

 **Upload Time Stamp:** 9/18/2017


	4. The Final Picks

**Chapter 4: The Final Picks**

* * *

The young hedgehog boy stays with the rest of the selected contenders for the competition, along with his new friend Johnny, and his heart is racing with anticipation and excitement that he never experienced before. He's been to video game tournaments before and other game-related events in the past when he was younger, but nothing to the magnitude of being picked for a singing competition before.

While his thoughts are preoccupied by being chosen, the little koala continues with his final picks.

Buster Moon continued inspecting the remaining selected contestants as he walks back and forth and going over his notes carefully to choose his final picks. Just because Chris was selected into the final selections doesn't mean he'll be in. Only with a better chance.

Having come to a decision he looks down to the white mouse in the red suit.

Mike.

"Mike," Buster Moon exclaimed enthusiastically, "Wowza! I've gotta have _you_ in my show."

The hedgehog boy frowned slightly. He knew the standoffish mouse would get in, there's no denying his talents. He begrudgingly admitted he revered his singing voice spectacular, if only his attitude was more amiable.

"Oh, I?" Mike began in aloof and humble manner, acting like he was honored to get in when he knew there wasn't a trace of doubt he would get in, "If you insist."

Chris groaned in annoyance.

Looking over his clip he decides on his next pick without looking up, "And I'll take… Pete."

"Oh yeah!" The tall camel with the cap on Johnny's left shouted happily, giving himself a victory fist-bump in the air, as he goes along with Mike as the selected cast.

Buster Moon continued his quiet pacing as he moved behind the remaining contestants. Right behind the afro buffalo in the purple jacket who looked highly uncomfortable and nervous which Chris noted.

The young hedgehog recalled spotting him earlier during the audition while he was waiting his turn. Just as he was sitting down eating his sister's home cooked meal, the buffalo was eating a burrito at the time. Understanding where this might lead the hedgehog boy started to shift away from the buffalo and closer to Johnny.

Which the gorilla looked down on him in confusion.

"And two more left," Buster Moon stated as he goes over his clipboard again, "Let me see now."

And it was at that moment the buffalo started to fart loudly.

Everyone in the back gasped and winced at the smell. Including Chris who cringed in pity, knowing this was going to happen. Johnny understood now why Chris moved near him and he didn't blame him.

"Oh, my gosh," the buffalo guy panicked as he realized he just farted in Buster Moon's face, "I am so sorry."

 _I feel so bad for Buster Moon right now,_ Chris couldn't help but turn his face away to avoid the smell.

And he farted once more.

With Buster Moon standing there with the best plausible neutral face he had. You could tell he affected him, but he kept as calm as best he could in the situation.

"What is wrong with me?" the buffalo apologized and going stiff in the shoulders.

 _Perhaps if you didn't eat that burrito earlier,_ the hedgehog commented to himself.

The koala fanned the smell away with his clipboard and remains as cordial and understanding despite being hit by some south winds, looking up to the buffalo from behind, "Whoo! Uh, thanks for coming, Richard."

The buffalo sighed in defeat. It was understandable. No one would want someone farting on stage while singing as it was uncomfortable, inappropriate, and it was disgusting. It was a natural body function, but folks would laugh at the poor guy. Sadly, he was a great singer too, but that was the end of his chances there.

He stomped his foot in frustration at his own blunder.

Right on top of the snail contestant and friend.

" _AAAAHHHHH!_ "

"Oh, my… Ray!" Richard cried out as he realized what he has done in his own poor judgement. Everyone in the back gasped in horror and cringed when they saw it happened, with Chris, Johnny, and the giraffe, if you could see his face, all looked away uneasy. Johnny's with the most noticeable one with the slap-jaw open mouth and Chris had smal dilated eyes.

 _Ooooh… that's gotta hurt. I am so glad I'm not snail-size, but that's got to suck._

Hastily the panicked buffalo quickly grabs his friend and pulls him to his face, "Are you all right?"

The snail slugged over and his shell looked a little cracked. His mouth open and his tongue dangling out.

 _Obviously, he's not alright! Ya stomped on him!_

"Just hang in there, Ray, I got you," Richard calmly told his friend as he rushes out of the theater. While farting along the way.

Chris just stood there.

Did that **really** just happen?

"Alrighty then," Buster Moon carried on like nothing happened. Seriously, how does he bounce back like that. He looked back to his clipboard and smiled with his next choice, "Chris Needlemouse, glad to have you in my show."

For a second time today, the hedgehog was floored. He didn't just get to be in the final picks, he actually got into the show. He'd be competing. The young man could hardly contain himself, but did his best to remain as professional and calm as can be.

"T-Thank you Mr. Moon!" the boy bowed thankfully and humbly. He couldn't stop the stupid big grin on his face.

"Not a problem, I'm expecting big things from you," the koala waved it off with a smile and goes down his notes for the final selection, "Okay, then I'll take…"

Chris headed off to the side to join the final cast as he looks up to Johnny doing so. Giving him a thumbs up and smiled, mouthing the words 'good luck'. The gorilla teen reciprocated the gesture with a smile and then stood up straight as the koala looked between him and the tallest giraffe on stage.

Lifting his pen up Buster Moon moved to Johnny…

Only to change it to Daniel the giraffe at the last second.

"Daniel."

Johnny's shoulders slumped down when he heard it and everyone else in the back groaned in disappointment, too. Huh, did they think Johnny was the better pick after all? Chris couldn't tell, but he was with them when Moon choose the giraffe in the end instead.

The hedgehog wasn't sure what to do. Sure, he's in the competition to win the prize money for his family, but he wanted to do the competition with his new friend as well. Johnny had told him he wasn't in it for the prize money, he loved singing and just wanted to sing in front of a real audience.

He felt pain that was just taken away from him.

The teen gorilla looks over to Chris with a sad and defeated smile as he walked away with his hands in his pocket. What could the hedgehog say to him? Sorry you didn't get picked? There's always next time? Do you want my spot? He was conflicted on the last choice the most. He really wanted Johnny to be in the show.

Even the lizard lady, Miss Crawly, looked disappointed with her boss's choice.

"Daniel, can you hear me?" Buster Moon called up to the tall giraffe. Honestly, it's a wonder the giraffe heard him the first time as his head was quite way up. "You're in the show!"

"What?" was all Daniel replayed back. Seriously, how did he hear Moon the first time when he called his name for the final pick? "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes," Buster replied and then grabs Miss Crawly's blowhorn to communicate easier with him, " _I was saying that you are in…_ "

Suddenly the koala's ear drooped down as he realized something. He'd have to always use the blowhorn to keep talking to Daniel and that would get real old, real fast, and highly annoying. Especially if he misplaced the blowhorn and had to climb tall heights just to talk to one contender.

"Oh, geez, this is gonna drive me nuts," Moon silently complained to himself, which the hedgehog picked up on. What does this entail now?

"Johnny!"

Instantly everyone's eyes glanced at the gorilla as Johnny stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"Get back here. You're in," the koala declares much to the delight to both Chris and Johnny. More so for Johnny as he got in.

True it was the oddest Deus ex Machina moment, but Chris didn't care about that. His new friend got in the show with him! He was happy there was someone at least on friendly terms with him and a familiar to be there to hang out with. Unlike a certain white rodent, he didn't want to interact with that much. He did feel bad for Daniel that, ultimately, his own body height is what prevented him from joining the cast.

"Yes!" Johnny gave a small victorious fist-bump to himself.

" _Thank you, Daniel. Goodbye!_ " Buster Moon told the giraffe who frowned sadly about not getting in and quietly left the stage.

Giving back the blowhorn back to the wonky Miss Crawly he goes back to looking at his clipboard.

"Okay. That's everyone on my list," with that final statement Buster Moon made his decision for the cast of his show.

While the hedgehog was quite happy Johnny got in, he is still saddened by the fact Rosita didn't get in. He really thought she had an excellent chance of joining the show, but it looked like it was tough competition in the end. Perhaps he could exchange contact information with her and could ask for advice and such or if she needed help with anything. The least he could do.

Everyone let out an audible sigh of dissatisfaction as they all begin to leave the stage.

"Um, wait a second," the koala spoke up once more which both Chris and Johnny picked up on, "Rosita. Is Rosita still here?"

Both teenagers gasped. Did that mean, Rosita would get in!? They both looked at each other with the same surprised expression and broke into smiles hoping that was the case.

The motherly pig, who was also quite shocked by this turn of events, gleefully waves to the koala to let him know she's here. The penguin on her left not looking happy she got picked over him apparently. She squeezes through the remaining contestants to get by, "Yes! Yes, I'm here!"

Both Chris and Johnny looked at her and smiled, waving to her to show their support and Rosita smiles back appreciating the gesture. It looked like the trio of new friends would be in after all.

"Rosita, Rosita, Rosita," Buster Moon taps his pen on the clipboard repeatedly, "'Great set of pipes, but boring to watch.'"

And with that comment all three of their faces deflated. That didn't sound good.

Rosita's ears flopped sadly when she heard that and sighs, "I knew it."

And begins to walk away, however Moon continued with his train of thought, "So, what should I do?"

Looking up to Rosita an idea formed in that little koala head as he decides what he could do with her talents, which wasn't any of the trio had expected, "I could partner you up with Gunter."

"Who?" Chris blurted out.

"Wha?" Johnny was also confused.

"Gunter!" Buster Moon called out loudly enthusiastically, "Where are you?"

" _Ja! Ja!_ This is me," a German-accent pig in a golden tracksuit waves excitedly at the koala when he was called. Both the hedgehog and gorilla looked bumfuzzled at the scene before them. Where was the furball going for with this arrangement.

The big boned pig athletically runs across the stage, jumps into the air with a twirl, and lands perfectly leaned over to Rosita and pointing both his piggy fingers at her. If he doesn't win the signing competition would be excellent in sport-related competition. Hmm, even Nora wouldn't mind having his pig as a track partner if that would be the case.

Buster Moon, obviously enjoying it, laughs happily, " _Ja!_ It's gonna spice things up on stage."

"Wait, did he just…," Chris pointed to the two pigs and looked over to Johnny who is sharing similar sentiments on what the koala just did there.

Rosita came to the same conclusion to the two of them as well, "W-Wait," she gestured to both herself and Gunter, "You want us to sing… together?"

" _Ja!_ The two of us together, you joking me?" Gunter obviously didn't mind the idea and seems to be having fun with it, "We're going to be spicy, no?"

He laughs playfully as he hips bumped her in jovial glee.

The young mom smiles uneasily. She wasn't sure how she feels about this. She got in the show, but not in a way she'd expect.

"Well, at least all three of us got in," Chris bemusingly smiled as he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just quite happy my friends are all together for the show."

"Thank you, Chris, that's sweet of you," Rosita smiles.

"Likewise, this is going to be great," Johnny beams. He's happy to be in a singing competition to do what he wants to do and something he loves, but making friends is making the overall experience better for him. Even if he didn't win, he got some good friends to talk with and enjoys singing like he did. That was enough for him. Except for one thing…

" _Ja!_ Being with friends are the best, no?" Gunter chimed in, feeling the friendship between the hedgehog, pig, and gorilla and couldn't help but feel happy for them too.

They all chuckled as the German piggy joined their little circle of friends, or triangle in this case.

" _Ja_ ," the hedgehog suddenly shook his head realizing he picked up on Gutner's excited exclamation and walked over to him with his paw outstretched, "Well, it's nice to meet you Gunter. I'm Chris. I look forward to singing in the show with you."

"Same my newfound compatriots, we're going to spicing things up, ja," Gunter shook Chris' paw eagerly and spoke how much fun this competition was going to be and everyone agrees.

Another friend to the list it looked like.

* * *

"Okay. You are my chosen few," Buster Moon's voice snapped everyone's attention back to the little koala as he wheeled in a red storage box with a brown chest on top of it, chained together with a lock. It looked like that is where the prize money is locked in.

The koala sure knows his how to make everything theatrical at least.

Stopping their conversation altogether, they all lined to face Buster, smiles all adorning their face.

Except for Mike.

"This is it, folks! A defining moment in _all_ of our lives!" Buster Moon declared theatrically as he looked upon his cast for the competition. He was as excited and eager as they were. Chris definitely was, as he never been in such a grand scale event before. Even if he did feel a little nervous at the thought of singing in front of big crowd.

The koala would've continued with his spiel if he hadn't looked behind him and noticed the red panda girl group who performed earlier, in complete Japanese, and he looked honestly surprised and confused.

Chris blinked. It looked like they didn't know they were _not_ in the show, but their happy smiles on their faces evidently told they thought they are.

"Um, no…," Buster Moon beings to explain to them to clear up the misunderstanding, "No, no, no. Not you guys. I dismissed all of the group acts already," the koala taps on the clipboard with his pen to drive the point home, "You can go home."

However, it looked like it was lost in translation.

The red panda in blue bowed her head and began speaking in Japanese respectfully. Seeing as everyone in the room didn't understand Japanese, Chris could make out what she was saying.

" _We're very happy to be in this show,_ " she said in complete Japanese. The hedgehog boy placed his palm on his face and smirked. Yup, it totally looks like they don't understand English completely and they should know Moon doesn't seem to understand them as well.

Why didn't they bring a translator? Honestly it looked like that could read English if they knew this was going to be a competition. Perhaps writing would help? Then again, the hedgehog boy wasn't 100% sure if they do understand English writing and was only a guess. Which begs the question, how did they know this was a singing competition?

Moon, not understanding a lick at what they're saying and seems to pick up what they're trying to say, tried once again they didn't get in, "Look, I'm really sorry, but all of the slots are filled."

All five of the red panda girls smiled and jumped in place excitedly thinking Moon wanted an encore of their presentation.

" _We'll sing for you again_ ," the red panda in blue said again in Japanese. Pressing the button on their pink portable stereo cd player and their song began to play as the group start singing and dancing for Moon.

"No, no, listen!" the koala tried again, but to no avail, even crossing his arms in a no motion. But, the girls didn't see it nor were they listening to him, "No in show."

Sighing in defeat, he pressed the stop button on their portable player to end the song, "Goodbye-bye!"

Once the music had stopped the red panda girls all laugh and giggled happily, thinking Moon heard enough to know they're the best and in his show. Poor girls didn't understand their situation at all. At least they were adorable while doing it.

"Miss Crawly!" Buster Moon called for his scaly assistant to help him out with the pandas.

"Come on, you guys!" the elderly lizard began to shoo them away, waving her clipboard like some mop shooing away unwanted pests, "Out of here. Come on. Off the stage."

As the red panda group run across the auditorium, a sheep in an open red track suit, faded yellow shirt, and orange shorts, walked in and took a seat. He looked at the 'fleeing' group with a short chuckle as they ran pass him, pulling out a flier stuck in between the seat he just took.

Hmm… he didn't look like a contender for the competition. Perhaps a fellow employee the young hedgehog wondered.

"Thank you so much," Miss Crawly called out to the panda group, thanking them for leaving.

"Hey, Moon," the smooth singer mouse Mike called to the koala as he made his way to the brown chest on stage and sat on top of it, "What's the story? Is the prize really inside this thing?"

Buster Moon looked over to Mike sitting on the chest trying to pick up what he said, "The prize?"

Realizing what he was talking about Moon nonchalantly answered him, "Oh, sure. Yes, it's all in there."

"Well open it, will ya? I wanna see what $100,000 looks like," Mike demands while rubbing his greedily little hands together impatiently as this was the real reason why he entered the competition. Honestly, dude, show a little restraint.

Though truthfully, Chris was very curious what hundred thousand dollars did look like together in a pile. Everyone else agreed in that sentiment as they began to urge Buster Moon on to show them. It's not every day you get to see that much money.

"Me, too."

"Yeah, go on. Open it, Mr. Moon."

Buster Moon smiled at their intrigued faces, he couldn't help but indulge them in their request as he began to fish for the chest key, "Sure, I'll open it."

Well the koala is quite the upstanding little guy. Not a lot of official competition would show that much money on display or in plain sight where it could get robbed.

Suddenly as soon as he began to fish for his keys his eyes dropped and looked at Mike in confusion, "Wait… what did you say?"

Huh? Did Buster Moon not realized he wanted to see the money? Logically it wouldn't be a good idea to show that much money, especially showing where you had the keys to unlock the chest to get it. However, going by the tone in his voice it didn't sound like it.

"He said '$100,000'," the sheep from earlier walked over with the flier in his paw and showed it to the koala, he took it immediately as he skims over his own copy of the flier.

"A hundred…," he lets out a quick yelp, but closed his mouth just as quick as he slowly turns to his contestants with a nervous smile.

Something wasn't right. Chris' mind was sending a red alert. What's going on?

"I… forgot my keys," he chuckles uneasily, crumbling the flier and dropping it off the stage, as he slowly shuffles away from the group of contenders, "Koala be right back."

And with that oddly placed koala pun turned Miss Crawly around and pushed her away with him.

Everyone staring where the koala was just a moment ago.

What? No, seriously, what just happened? That was highly suspicious the hedgehog was gathering. Could it be… that the prize money was a _typo_ mistake? Buster Moon was indeed offering prize money, that much was given with how he was going to show the money no questions asked, but could the amount by a mistake? A computer error? Was it less than what it is?

Chris did recall how unusual the fliers came about in the city, in a storm, and going around in the wind instead of being placed on bulletin boards like normal. He had no proof, but something about his reaction was very off.

"OK… that was weird," the hedgehog offhandedly commented. He didn't want to alarm anyone, but he hoped he was wrong about this observation.

"Yeah…," Johnny agreed with him.

Everyone turned to the sheep, looking off to where the koala ran to, with a worried look in his eyes, "So, you work for Moon or are you a friend of his?"

"Friend," the sheep answered the hedgehog, "I'm going to go check on him."

On that note, the sheep headed to the back and ascended upstairs through the stage stairs to the office on top. Leaving all of the contenders by themselves until they got back.

"Well, Buster Moon has always been known as an eccentric-sort of fellow, am I right?" Chris shrugged his shoulders as he looked up to Johnny.

Who shrugged back too.

While everyone waiting on Moon's return some of the contenders took the time to chat amongst themselves. Mike almost drooling over the chest as he rubbed his paws all over it with greed, muttering to himself what he'd done with all that money. The frog group act moved off to the side to discuss their routine they should do and soon started to argue with each other. It did not seem like they had good chemistry with each other.

Pete the camel took out a breath mint and popped it into his mouth as he gazes all over the proscenium, admiring the beautiful craftsmanship and details in the theater as he starts to practice some vocal ranges to perform a pre-rehearsal of his show for the competition.

Leaving Chris and his only friends from the competition, minus Ash he thought sadly at first, and turned to them to chat with them.

"Well, I'm glad all of us are going to be in the show," the hedgehog spoke up first, "This is going to be exciting!"

"Yeah, I can't wait," Johnny beams happily, "I'm really looking forward to this."

"It is a little nerve-racking though," Rosita put her two cents in, "But I'm going to go out there to finally live my dream."

" _Ja!_ We're all going to spice things up," Gunter spins in place and points to his new singing partner, "The two of us are going to be wunderbar, no?"

Rosita chuckles uneasy once more. This was going to take some getting use to.

"Hmm, why are you here for Gunter?" Chris directed his attention at the newest member of the group curious of his reasons to join the competition, "Are you here for the prize money? Or just for fun, like Johnny and Rosita here?"

"Me? I'm here to spice things up, _ja_ ," Gunter smiles at the hedgehog and grabbed his arm and spun the both of them around as he released the poor unexpecting hedgehog in a little whirlwind himself before he continued, "I want to show the fire and passion of singing to the world! I want everyone to have a good time at the show!"

Trying to stop the dizziness he shook his head to stop the spinning motion in his head, "Um… I see. T-That's… very cool."

Both Rosita and Johnny snickered upon seeing the poor hedgehog regain his balance.

"What about you, my friend?" the energetic piggy asked the hedgehog boy, "You're only here for the prize money?"

"Well, yeah…," Chris explained bashfully, his hands in his jacket pockets. He told Gunter exactly why he was here, trying to earn the prize money to help his family so they can live a good life. He did also do it, because he does love to sing but not as much as he loves his family.

Gunter seemed very satisfied with his answer, "You're a good boy, indeed. Family very lucky to have you."

"Yup, they encouraged me to enter," Chris smiled fondly and then he looked up to Johnny, "What about you, dude? Did your family encouraged you, too?"

However, the response who not an enthusiastic one, "No, not really…"

"Really?" Rosita spoke up.

"Oh… so you didn't learn to sing from anyone from your family as such?" Chris continued his question curiously, but he had a feeling he was poking his nose in unneeded business. He should really consider Johnny's feelings, he didn't seem happy to talk about this.

"Well, I got my singing talent from my mum," Johnny rubbed his arm, "She taught how to play the piano as well."

Perking up happily the hedgehog smiled at his friend, "Really? That's awesome, man! Is she proud of you at least for entering?"

Unfortunately, the teen gorilla frowned sadly, "I-I wouldn't know… my mum left us a long time ago."

The way he said it could be interpreted either way, but the hedgehog teen was not eager to push into uncomfortable territories like that so he dropped the topic altogether. Rosita and Gunter shared the same thoughts as well as their ears folded back sadly, too.

"O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry, man, I didn't mean…," Chris quickly apologized to his friend. He shouldn't known better. Stupid, stupid, stupid hedgehog!

Johnny smiled softly at the hedgehog and gestured his hands to calm him down, "It's alright. You didn't know, but I know she'd be proud of me."

Everyone smiled warmly at Johnny small declaration.

"Well, I don't know if it means much from us," Chris started happily.

"But, we're proud of you Johnny," Rosita finished with a proud smile.

"Thanks."

Before they could continue their conversation, the front doors bursted open and the small koala came walking out.

Wasn't he just upstairs?

" _Okay, everybody, listen up!_ " he shouted quite loudly from across the room. Big lungs for such a small koala bear.

Gunter and Rosita shushed everyone as they all gathered together when Buster Moon walked through the doors. The sheep leaning against the doorway as Moon strolled down the auditorium unwavering. It looked like he gained renew confidence in himself as he approached the group.

I wonder what changed after his little episode?

"I gotta send you all home. Right now," he quickly announced.

Chris tilted his head in confusion and everyone else followed in suit. Were they not going to rehearsal right now or talk about the show or scheduling? It seemed out of left field here.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Buster Moon's smile did not deter when he saw his contenders' expressions and continued now, "Yep. 'Cause like my dad used to say, 'Get a good night's sleep and do a great day's work!'"

The sheep plants his palm in his face when he heard that line. Honestly it does make a lot of sense. It's been a long day, so they should relax for the rest of the day before they come back to prepare themselves for the show.

Everyone seemed to follow what Buster was saying as they all smile in agreement.

"That's right," Buster clapped his hand, "Rehearsals being first thing tomorrow morning. And if you wanna become stars and win 100 grand, then you better be ready to work _harder_ than you've ever worked in your lives!"

Seemed like the money issue or whatever it was early got resolved. Though the hedgehog is keeping an eye out just in case. He knows the theater is having money problems, not as bad has his family thankfully, but does he really have the money for the competition? He needs someone to look over his check balance.

"So, get some sleep, and dream big dreams!" Buster Moon rallied with a motivating speech. It was quite invigorating honestly. All remaining contestants cheered excitable knowing this was going to be an important part of their lives and they all look forward to it. Even Chris could hardly contain his joy as he leaps into the air with a victorious fist-bump of his own.

"This is great!" Gunter responded cheerfully.

As soon as Moon finished his motivating speech the red panda group, Q-Teez, returned once more and started their song again and performed right behind Moon. Said koala turned away, surprised to see them again, and let his ears droop in exasperation knowing they're back again.

"Miss Crawly!"

Rosita giggled at the adorable actions and persistence of the panda group as she and the rest of the contestants left the stage. Gunter seemingly enjoy the music and dancing to the beat, just how Chris is enjoying the music as well and Johnny just chuckling at the antics of the girls.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways," Chris dejectedly sighed, "So, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then?"

"Of course, we'll be here," the motherly pig replied.

" _Ja!_ "

"I wouldn't miss it, mate."

The hedgehog glances to the ground with a forlorn smile. It's been too long since he last had friends to chat with. Sure, his co-workers were nice at work and all, but they were all older than him being the youngest employee they got working there. Not to mention they have families to look after as well.

"Oh, by the way Johnny, could I ask you something?" the gentlemanly hedgehog looked up to his cool gorilla friend who looked down at him curiously, "I was wondering, after the competition was over. You think we could hang out sometimes together? You know, play video games, skate boarding at the park? Goof off, maybe?"

The gorilla smiled happily at the thought, "Sure, I wouldn't mind. That sounds like a lot fun. I don't have many friends."

"Cool," the hedgehog beamed gladly to hear he was ok with it, "We can even hang out my home, if you want! But, I must warn you… my sisters will drive you crazy. I should know I live with them."

"Heh," Johnny chuckled, "Come on, they can't be that bad."

"Yeah, you sure?" the hedgehog gave him a raised brow challenging his claim, "I'm pretty sure you can't handle their 'Wall of Pout' maneuver."

"'Wall of Pout?'"

"Trust me, when all ten of them give the biggest puppy dog eyes and pouting looks, you can't ever refuse them," the poor hedgehog boy with ten sisters sarcastically drones about them as he rubs his face with his paw, "They use it every single time to bend me to their will. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME."

"Sounds adorable," the gorilla joked.

Chris glances at Johnny with a smirk, "Oh yeah? You got any siblings?"

The teen ape shook his head, "No, only child."

"Lucky," Chris mused and had an idea come to his head, "Say, what to trade families for a day? I could get use to being an only child for a bit."

Johnny cracked up a bit, "As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to take a pass. My dad could be very… _difficult_ to work with, especially," the young gorilla seemed to have trouble bringing it up, "'family' business."

Chris nods understanding, "Fine enough. Let's exchange contact information so we can talk to each other anytime."

"Sure."

Johnny took at his phone as Chris did and the two boys exchanged their contact information so they can hang out anytime.

"Awesome," the hedgehog smiled warmly at his new friend, "And one more thing Johnny."

He stretched out his paw in a fist bump and the teen ape understood the gesture. He bumped fist with the hedgehog boy, the two teens smiling over their bonding.

"Hey, Johnny, do you know what this gesture means in my family?" Chris riddled his gorilla friend who tilted his head, "It means… we're friend for life."

Johnny smiled warmly at the thought behind it.

"No matter what happens, I'll always help out my bro! So, we bros, bro?"

"Yeah, we're totally bros, bro," Johnny bumped his friend's fist again.

" _Ja!_ Friends are totally awesome, am I right?" the German pig Gunter suddenly erupted on Chris' side and bumped fist with him as well, "We should all totally hang out! Ha, ha!"

Both boys looked at the athletic piggy as he grinned at the both of them.

"Well, I guess I'm friends for life with Gunter as well," Chris shrugged.

"Sorry about my new partner," Rosita spoke up, staying quiet during the two teens exchange, getting a little better at the thought of having a singing partner.

"It's alright, Rosita," the hedgehog calmly replied with a shrug, "Oh! That reminds me, can I have you contact information, too, Rosita? I was thinking of getting it before Moon decided to bring you in. I thought maybe I could get some advice from you so it'd would be like you were in the show or I could help you out with anything you need."

The motherly pig patted the hedgehog boy on the head, "Well, aren't you a sweetheart. I hope my kids grow up like you."

Smiling all four of them exchange contact information with each other. Knowing they'll at least have friends during the competition, though none of them are in it for the prize money mostly except for Chris, and all know hard feelings if the other group won.

"Later guys! Take care!" Chris waved goodbye to his new friends as all of them go their separate way back home.

* * *

As the hedgehog boy skate boarded room his mind is filled with so many things that happened that the Moon Theater.

Taking his audition and Buster Moon, his favorite theater director, had picked him to be in his show. Him! The awkwardly, shy, bashful oddball hedgehog! He didn't know what to make of it. He hoped, but didn't think him would actually get picked. It was crazy!

And that wasn't just the best part of the day.

Meeting his new friends, he made at the theater, Rosita the hardworking motherly pig, Johnny the cool 'rebel', the energetic friendly German pig Gunter, and meeting… um… the _lovely_ Ash was just as great. He shook his head, he should not be swooning over someone else's girlfriend, that is not cool in the least.

He did hope to be friends with her at least.

He was smiling to himself. Nothing could stop his day. Not even his hyperactive littler sister grinning from ear-to-ear in his face, like she was doing right now.

Wait… what? What was that last part?

"BIG BROTHER, YOU'RE HOME!"

"D'ah!" Chris flinched back in shock not realizing he was already in front of his house. Apparently, he was in cloud nine all the way back from the theater. "Sis?! Did you have to do that?"

Ignoring his question, Arianna leaned into his personal space causing the hedgehog boy to bend backwards a bit, " _Soooooo_ , how'd it go? How was your performance? Did you get it? Did you make any new friends?! Did you even check any of the messages you sent you?"

"One at a time, sis, and… huh?" Chris pulled out his phone and noticed his family had sent him a ton of messages. He must've missed them while he was skate boarding back home.

"Come on, come on, tell me, tell me!"

"I will… as soon as you stopped mimicking a parrot. Let's get the whole family together at dinner and I'll tell them how it went," Chris ruffled his sister's head. The smile on her face never leaving.

The two siblings entered the house and a few hours past as dinner time came and all of the Needlemouse family members sat down together at the dinner table. Once everyone had been seated, Chris retold his whole family his accounts of what transpired at the Moon Theater. How'd his audition went and what song he played… which a number of his sisters rolled their eyes at… and that he got in the show and will go back tomorrow for rehearsals in the morning.

His father smiled proudly at his son, the biggest Chris has ever seen him with, "I'm proud of you my boy. Even if you didn't get in, I'm still happy you tried. And now you're in the show, words don't do you justice."

"Thanks dad."

"So, did you make any new friends at least?" Arianna spoke up eager to know if made any friends. Hopefully of the female variety.

Chris' face lit up when ask that, "Actually, yeah, I did! I made at least three new friends. There's Johnny a gorilla who's around my age and he's pretty cool, then there's Gunter a German pig who got my energy than the 'energize bunny', and finally Rosita who's very hardworking."

"Oh, Rosita, eh?" Arianna curled her smile in a mischievous expression, "A girl, right?"

"Who is married and has twenty-five kids," Chris rolled his eyes, "Just because I made a female friend does not mean she's a potential girlfriend."

"Oh, I see," Arianna deadpanned, but didn't miss a beat and thought of the next thing, "Prefer older woman, don't ya?"

The poor boy lets out an annoyed groan.

"Now, now, let's not bother our brother like that," Luna came to her brother's defense, "He'll find a girl he likes."

Honestly it shouldn't be his place to say, but he couldn't help but spoke up about it, "Well… I did meet a girl named Ash. A porcupine girl around my age."

Suddenly all eyes were on him.

"R-Really?" Arianna choked out almost too happily, " _Sooo_ , what's she like?"

"Pretty cool actually," he commented and then sighed dejectedly, "I like to think we became friends. Though she does have a boyfriend."

"Argh," Arianna folded her arms, "Don't tease us like that! That's not funny."

She gave him the most annoyed glare she could muster, but it came across more adorable than threatening.

"Worth it to see your expression."

"Regardless," their mother spoke up, "I'm happy to see you speak with girls around your age at least."

"Mom…"

"True…," Tiffany ponders tapping her chin, "Perhaps Ash has female friends around her age herself? She could introduce yourself to them, if you're looking for someone."

The only boy in the family rolled his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

His family did ask him more details on this Ash girl and he shared with him from what he saw and learned from their time together. They're happy he gave a compliment for her singing and seem a little off put her boyfriend didn't seem to think so. Though it was not their place and won't speak about it outside the family.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting out of your comfort zone, Chris," Solaris stated with a warm smile, "You never know what the future is going to be like. Always keep an eye out."

"Yes, dad."

Chris silently ate his food as his family discuss how their day went and, of course, talking about Chris' audition and what date the show will be on so they can schedule the day off to go see him. Which reminds the boy he had to call work and let them know he'd be busy with the competition.

Thinking about the competition, he wondered what he should talk to his new friends about? Not mention… what would he say if he saw Ash again tomorrow? Honestly it's not like they're going to become inseparable in the future or anything like that, right?

* * *

"For the last time, Lance, I'm not selling out!" a girl porcupine growled irritatedly trying to get her boyfriend to see reason.

"Oh yeah, sure," the porcupine dryly retorts, "That's what they all say before a little bit of prize money drives them away. Yeah, you're totally nothing like the other sellouts."

His girlfriend, Ash, rolled her eyes at his jab, "Well, good to see you didn't lose your sense of humor."

Paws on her hips she shook her head as she grabbed her guitar, "Just think about it. I win the competition and get the prize money, we get that studio like you wanted, so you can show the whole world your songs. Please Lance, just trust me to do this."

Lance scoffs at first before he sighed in defeat, "Pfft… fine. There's no pointing of arguing about this. Might as well take what we can get. Just make sure to win."

"Thank you for understanding," Ash smiled triumphantly, "Well I'm going to get my stuff ready for tomorrow. Moon called here to let me know the rehearsals are tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, yeah," Lance yawned as he turned around and headed to his bedroom in his girlfriend's apartment, "Well, I'm hitting the hay. Don't stay up too late."

"Sure," Ash smiled sadly, hoping to at least give her boyfriend a kiss goodnight but walked away uncaringly which dampened her mood a bit.

Sighing irritatedly Ash gets bag ready in case she had to perform some wicked rock songs for the competition. As her mind wandered back to the competition, a certain brown hedgehog entered her mind. Thinking about him put the good mood back in her and smiled as she caressingly strung her guitar strings.

Her family praised her guitar skills and singing even though she now lives in her own apartment with her boyfriend moved in. Lance commented she was awesome when they first met in high school and kicked it off from there as a couple, but lately he didn't seem to pay much attention to her much to her sorrow. Hoping that winning the competition would relight that fire in his eyes again.

But remembering about the compliment the hedgehog boy, Chris, gave her. It was so sincere and genuine it made her happy in such a long time. Lance had said sweet things to Ash before, but nothing as sweet as what Chris told her.

When Moon called to let her know what time to show up, in a brief instant, her mind went back to the hedgehog boy. She has a boyfriend, she knows, but she thought the klutzy hedgehog boy was pretty cute himself. Not to mention he is kinda dorky in an adorable way especially with his 'comical' act.

She did manage to overhear him talking with, Johnny was it, when they were in the back stage.

Her main reason in the competition is to win and get the prize money, her second reason being there was to talk to the hedgehog boy. His choice of songs, his hobbies. She wants to know what kind of animal he is.

Never realizing she was blushing all the while thinking about him and what kind of jokes she could play on him and him laughing with her on her jokes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Oh wow, I was NOT expecting to get this chapter out and done so quickly! But I just hit a wave of inspiration and my fingers were flying off the keyboard… with the occasion error or two while typing… so I haven't double-checked my work yet so there might be some errors. I honestly wish I had a Beta Reader at times, but alas. Anyway, I started around midnight and just finished this morning. So, it took about 5 hours just to write this single chapter and is my longest one yet I believe.**

 **I had all these ideas I wanted in this chapter and I manage to get the scenes I wanted before I lost my train of thought. Gunter was challenging a bit as I'm not familiar with German phases and words nor Gunter's speaking manner and I hoped I got him down just right.**

 **I manage to get the translated lines of the Red Panda girls, Q-Teez, but I was hoping to find the romaji text as well, but I settled with the English translation. If anyone has what they spoke in Japanese in romaji text I would really appreciate it greatly.**

 **I tried to get as much bonding between the cast as much as possible and I hope I'm not shoehorning my OC too much in my fanfic even though it's center around him. Keeping as much original content for my story is challenging… and tiring. I'm feeling the sleep spell now, now that I've reached the end of this chapter.**

 **I feel like there's more to say, but I can't think of it. I guess I'm too tired. Well I hope you all enjoy all the little scenes I put together for this chapter. Originally was the Dress Rehearsal one, but I realized with all the stuff I was going to put into this chapter I had to rethink my course.**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, or tell your friends about this fanfic if you enjoyed it and if they love Sing fanfic as well!**

 **Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayanora my Nakamas! Laters!**

 ***DISCLAIMER NOTE***

 **I do not own the rights of the movie 'Sing' nor any sings used in this fanfic. All rights go to Illumination Entertainment.**

 **I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Date Started Stamp:** 9/20/17

 **Date Finished Stamp:** 9/20/17

 **Upload Time Stamp:** 9/20/2017


	5. Rehearsal Preparations with Friends

**Chapter 5: Rehearsal Preparations with Friends**

* * *

 ***BEEP* *BEEP***

The sound of the alarm blazing in the morning, as the sleeping hedgehog groggily awoken from slumber. Groaning that his blissful dream trip was over, he irritated looked over to his alarm clock and pressed the snooze button.

He set the time for 7am in the morning to give him time for his body to slowly wake up. Though just 5 more minutes.

After the alarm went off again in the next 5 minutes, his sister Arianna called out behind his bedroom door.

"BIG BROTHER! Time to wake up, you want to make sure to be ready for Moon's rehearsals, don't you?"

"Ahhh…," Chris let out a tired groan and got out of bed. Still wearing his v-neck short-sleeved t-shirt and basketball shorts as his pajamas he made his way to the bathroom to wash up and get the sand out of his eyes.

Leaving his bedroom, decorated with various posters of popular sci-fi and fantasy themes along with video game posters littered on the walls. Coupled with a modern-size flat TV and many home game consoles scattered around with bookshelves with both video games and manga, it was a room befitting a dork-ish lovable gamer with a messy room.

Not caring about tiding up at the least. The hedgehog wasn't a morning person.

Grabbing the face cloth and toothbrush with toothpaste, licking his dried lips in the process, he turned on the faucet for cold water. Not realizing he knocked over some of the other bathroom accessories, some of his sisters' stuff.

Snapping his eyes wide open when it happened.

"OH SHOOT!"

Trying to quickly grab every knocked over item before they fall in the sink with the water running he swiped for them. With the face cloth in paw still.

In a series of unfortunate comical events everything was bouncing and flying above the sink as the hedgehog boy vainly tried to grab and stopped everything from becoming a chaotic mess. Now to mention he somehow grabbed the tooth paste roll and squeezed it too tight. Shooting a chunk of tooth paste in the air and landed on his head. In the midst of all this chaos he somehow caused the water running from the faucet to spray him in the face.

"Gck!?"

"Yo, Bro, did you spray yourself _AGAIN_ with the sink faucet?" Tiffany's voice spoke up behind the door. Even without seeing behind the closed door, the brother knew his sister was smirking knowingly.

His face completely drenched and now fully awake he growled.

The sounds of several muffled giggled were heard behind the door. It's very unusual for most of his sisters to be awake at this time of day.

"Just my luck…"

* * *

After nearly an hour of clearing himself up —and the bathroom as well— he made it out the door in his usual 'adventurer outfit' as he liked to call it. The red jacket, black shirt, and blue cargo shorts. Grabbing his light blue backpack and guitar he made sure to double-check he had everything before going to rehearsal.

Not a few steps away from the door all ten of his sisters came out to wish him good luck at the rehearsals.

"Good luck at your rehearsal, little brother," Luna cooed sweetly as she embraced her brother in a warm sisterly hug.

"Good thing he's already _cleaned_ up his act beforehand, am I right ladies?" Arianna snickered as she recalled Chris' little episodic event in the washroom. Lime green tooth paste was a surprising good hair color for him she snorted.

The rest of the sisters also giggled along with her.

Rolling his eyes at the unamusing joke he dryly scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Sis. Just wait until it's your turn, I'll have the camera ready to immortalizes the event for future family generations. Then we'll see who gets the last laugh in the end."

"Yeah, yeah," Arianna playfully punched her brother's arm, "Just have fun alright? Don't worry about winning."

"Hmm."

"Frère, take good care of the guitar I crafted for you."

"Big brother! I'm writing some songs for you in case you want something special for the show. I'll do my part to support you," Kazumi beamed as she body tackled her older brother, who nearly was knocked back.

"Really?" Chris smiled. His little sister is an extremely talented songwriter as well as an incredible singer, "Well I look forward to them. I know your songs are the best ones in the whole world," as he ruffled her head gently and she giggled in response.

"Well we shouldn't keep you," Cinderella handed him her special lunchbox for him.

"Thanks, sis! Well time to hit the road, I'll be back later tonight," Chris smiled. He managed to call his workplace to let them know he got into Buster Moon's singing competition, as they saw the news the other day, and we're totally okay giving him the next couple of weeks off.

They know he's a hard worker and this is the first time he's ever requested time off and they gave it to him. He already knows how awesome his bosses and co-workers were, but it really hit him in the heart how much they care for him.

"Wait, before you go big brother," Tiffany spoke up halting her brother's advance.

Turning around he quirked his eyebrow, "Yes?"

"We have to give you good luck kisses and hugs from us!" Jasime squealed excitedly with a big grin.

Widening his eyes in shock, he audibly gulped and looked at his sisters. All giving him that _lovingly_ _sisterly look_ on their faces.

"Now, girls, there's no need for…!"

"GET HIM!" Gretel commanded as all of Chris' sisters jumped him.

In an endless flurry of kisses and hugs as he struggled to break free from their grasp.

"Ugh… come on… guys… urk… this is embarrassing… stop!"

After a minute or two they finally stopped embarrassing their brother as they let him go, heaving and panting to get his breathing back. Shaking his head in annoyance he glared at his sisters.

"Not. Cool."

All he got was a round of giggles.

Sighing he waved goodbye and hurried to the theater on his skateboard. He could take the bus to get to the theater, but he'd found many shortcuts and routes that were faster on skateboard. Plus, he enjoyed the wind in his face and the adrenaline of speed as he blitzed through the streets and park.

And he does just that to get to Moon theater. During that time, in the corner of his eyes he noticed an elephant girl in a blue hoodie sat on the bench waiting at the bus stop with what looked like a baked cake in her arms. Looking nervous and timid sitting there.

Huh. Chris could've swore he's seen her around these parts before, but never got the chance to speak to her before. Sadly, that well wait until another day, he doesn't want to be late on his first day.

* * *

" _~I won't sell out for nobody. Won't follow no fool!~_ " a certain male porcupine started to sing in his girlfriend's apartment, playing on his guitar and lounging on the couch. Saying the last part directly at his girlfriend, who came into the room with a carbon tray filled with popcorn in her paws. Something for her boyfriend to eat while she was away, because heaven forbid he can actually cook for himself.

"Would you stop?" Ash growing quite aggravated by her boyfriend's constant whining since last night. It was bad enough yesterday after Lance was NOT selected to be part of Moon's show, but now he's giving her grief like she'd betrayed him for her own glory. Didn't they have this talk last night. "I'd only be doing it for us."

Lance scoffed as he rolled his eyes back, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!" Ash being as calm and collected for her boyfriend, but even her patience was going thin by the minute, "If I won that money, we could build our own recording studio, start our own label."

Ash incrementally stated each reason with more passion and excitement as she grabbed her can of orange soda, "I mean, the whole world would get to hear your songs."

Not listening and, or possibly not caring, Lance continued to sing his _sorrows_ over his girlfriend leaving him behind, " _~I'm not listening to my girlfriend. 'Cause she just wants to sell out~_ "

Realized that nothing was getting through to her thick-headed boyfriend Ash groaned in annoyance and walked out the room. She had no time for this. She needed to get ready for the rehearsals. It was 30 minutes until 8 o'clock and she had plenty of time to get there.

She really doesn't get why her boyfriend can be such a hard person to please at times. They've been together for a couple of years now, and sure he was standoffish at times, he cared for her. Right? He must know she's doing this for them, to jump start their music career. Her family have been supported when she called them.

Come to think of it her family have been the only one to be proud of her choice and her being independent by getting an apartment herself. They even said how talented she was too.

Aside from her family, no one else complimented her on her singing and guitar playing.

Except for a certain hedgehog the other day.

The young punk girl smiled pleasantly to herself as she recalled that memory. She can't recall the last time Lance complimented her on her rock skills, all she recalled was that Lance should her voice was _cool_ and perfect for backup vocals for his songs and wanted her in them. It pleased her, but now that she thought of it, Lance never really did praise her on her skills.

A total stranger did it much to her irritation.

Not that was mad at the hedgehog, no, just her boyfriend that doesn't know how lucky he is to have her support his dream and stay by his side.

Perhaps winning the competition will let Lance see how amazing she really is and finally acknowledge her skills and see how much she loved him.

Until then she had to practice and win the competition.

Though if she was being honest with herself, she wanted to meet that hedgehog boy again. There was something about him she liked. A guilty pleasure for sure to talk to another boy that she found fascinating, but she's not **cheating** on Lance or anything like that. She would _never_ do that to him and she knows Lance would never break her heart either by seeing someone else behind her back.

Still it never hurts to have more friends for the both of them to hang out with. Who knows? Perhaps Lance and that hedgehog guy could be good friends as they love rock music it seemed. Though Lance could've been nicer.

Swinging her guitar on her back and strapping it tight she headed out the door to the rehearsals.

Somehow her heart beaten faster whenever she thought of that hedgehog boy without realizing it. Secretly she wanted to talk to the hedgehog boy first before winning the competition.

Why did he have to be so cute-looking too, in an adorable dork-ish way?

* * *

Stepping through theatre doors and walking across the red velvet room, the young hedgehog arrived right on time for the rehearsal. Which was eight o'clock in the morning. Sheesh even here they got you waking up so bloody early in the morning. Don't these folks ever hear of sleeping in for mornings?

Chris really disliked waking up to early. Ten in the morning at the earliest for him.

Looking upon the beautiful stage he'd seen time and time again with his family when his parents brought them here to watch the shows. It brought back wonderful memories for the young hedgehog. His personal favorite show was called _Vampire Rabbit_ , and he's not usually a horror fan. Sure, it was corny and comical at times, but it was still great and imaginative to him. And scary at times too. Now he wasn't afraid of the rabbit girls from the audition, but he wasn't interested in them for not looking for a relationship right.

And because they gave that snooty attitude he disliked. Plus, their choice of song didn't help give him a good impression on the ladies.

Shaking his head of such thoughts he made his way to the back stage where Buster Moon is most likely waiting for him and the rest of the cast for the competition. He wonders what Moon will have him do and if the others were here already.

Gazing around as he walked on he marveled at the sight of the place. Grandiose and spectacular of the beautifully crafted red curtains with golden lace, marbled pillars towering on the sides, hand polished wooden floor. Well the place had seen better days as it was more dusted than he was before. But in its splendor, it was a truly magnificent sight to behold.

"What a place of magic and wonder," Chris hummed to himself.

"I'll say," a voice spoke up beside him.

Startled at first, Chris quickly collected his thoughts and looked to his right and realized who it was that spoke to him, "Johnny!"

The teen gorilla smiled happily upon seeing his hedgehog buddy from the other day as he walked up from the steps and onto the stage. The two of them grasped their hands in a welcoming friendship grip as the two greet each other this fine morning.

"Good to see ya buddy!" Chris beamed. It looked like his new friend was an early riser like him, but he seemed more fine than him waking so early in the morning.

"Likewise. Had trouble getting up this morning?" Johnny asked as the two of them proceed to the main stage. It looked like Moon isn't here yet to greet them. Probably getting these ready for the competitors by selecting their space, list of songs, clothing, and etcetera. If any of them had to guessed.

"Ugh… I'm not much of a morning person," the brown hedgehog inwardly groaned, "It takes me a good while to wake up. Even waking up an hour or so earlier and I still want to go back to sleep for 5 more minutes. I'm not a morning person, more nocturne really."

"I have no doubt about that," the tall gorilla teen chuckled as they made it to the center. It looked like Mike, Pete, and the frog trio were here as well, but were more spaced off from the center. Mike is by himself just lounging around while Pete and the frog trio were engaged in conversation with each other.

Rosita and Gunter were nowhere to be seen. Not to mention even Ash wasn't here as well, however he wasn't sure if she would be coming. He felt sadden thinking that, but something told him she would come. Something about her spirit he guessed.

As they made their way to the center, Johnny kept on glancing over to Chris with this unsure expression and looking… to be holding in his laughter?

The hedgehog boy looked at Johnny oddly, "What's with you?"

"Nothing really, but… um… you do realize… um," the gorilla was trying to explain it without chuckling confusing the hedgehog even more.

"Realize… what?"

"You got a little… um… some lipstick marks on your face, dude," Johnny pointed out as he tried to hold back a smirk.

The hedgehog blinked in confusion, "What?"

He rushed to find a mirror and spotted one nearby in the side wing of the stage. Upon looking into it he noticed right away what Johnny was talking about.

"AH! One of them had lipstick on?!" Chris quickly and thoroughly rubbed his face of any remaining gloss that one of his sisters planted on him when he didn't know when they kissed him, "Dagnabbit sis! WHY?!"

Johnny chuckled as Chris glanced at him, "Sorry mate. It was kinda funny."

"Yeah… funny. Sisters," Chris deadpanned and shook his head, "You're lucky you don't have them. Hmm… You sure you don't want to switch families for a day?"

"Positive," Johnny shook his head in amusement.

"Come on, man," Chris playfully shadowboxed at Johnny, "Wouldn't you like to have a bunch of loveable girls hanging out with a stud like you? Come on, you know you want to."

"Nice try, mate," this time chuckling and at the humorous attempt Chris was trying to pull.

"Worth a shot."

Just then Gunter showed up on the stage and greeted with his two new buddies from the other day with a vigorous handshake that both Chris and Johnny could've swore would vibrate their arms off if he kept it up any longer.

The German piggy was excited to start rehearsals today, as evident with the way he spoke and danced in place to alluded to his joy, as he chatted up with the hedgehog and gorilla.

"This Singing competition is ze greatest thing, ja? Wunderbar time to have a blast, this show won't be able to contain mei explosive piggy power!" Gunter proclaimed like a little kid in a candy store. His joy was quite infectious as both Chris and Johnny smiled and agreed with him as well.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Chris grabbed the electronic device from his pocket. Rosita sent him a message that she'll be there soon and asked if the rehearsals have started yet. Johnny and Gunter also got the message and the hedgehog was the one to reply back letting her know the rehearsals haven't started yet.

In just a few minutes Rosita showed as her friends greeted her with a wave.

"Hey Rosita! How's it going?" Johnny asked the young mother as she made her way to their circle of friends.

"Nothing much, except finding a solution to help with my family problem," Rosita smiled seemingly pleased with herself. Though her friends were not sure what she meant by that.

"Family problem? I hope it's not too serious, ja," Gunter spoke up.

Rosita shook her head and explained what she did last night. Apparently, she couldn't get a babysitter to watch her 25 children. The boys nodded, it was quite the daunting task indeed to look over 25 kids for two weeks though they thought it rude the lady hanged up on her when she told the amount. They could've sent more babysitters.

However, they were surprised at the solution came up with to solve her family dilemma. She constructed contraptions to perform all her task for her like she does every day with her family. Knowing how her children and husband behave in the same manner the same every day it was quite easy for her to set it up. She tested it many times to get it working right before heading to bed.

Currently she's not sure if everything went correcting to plan, but she believed it to be.

"Wow, Rosita, you're an amazing inventor," Johnny was in awe upon learning what Rosita did and she had pictures to show them. Apparently, she used the pictures to help with any measurements and adjustments she needed to do.

"Oh, it's nothing really for me. I'm used to fixing and making things throughout the house," Rosita humbled stated.

"No joke, Rose, I think you and my sister Tifa would get along swimmingly," Chris nodded and smiled at the thought, "Perhaps help my sister _not_ have her first version of her inventions explode in her face."

"Oh dear, it explodes on her?" Rosita chirped in concern. That's not good to hear.

Chris shook his head in a dismissive manner, "No worries, all it leaves her is a black soot face. Though I can't say the bench and the rest of her workshop get off as easy."

" _Good morning, folks!_ " Buster Moon announced as he appeared behind the group. Everyone suddenly flinched in response and looked behind them to spot the little koala. Man, does he have a set of pipes on him. Not to mention he's quite like a ninja.

No one knew he snuck up on them like that.

"Sheesh, Moon, could you say that any louder?" the hedgehog winced as he cleared out his left ear with his pinky paw. Thought his eardrums would explode.

"And mite I suggest a collar bell for good measure," Johnny also added in.

"My apology, young man, but today we have a big day ahead of us, and I couldn't wait to get started!" the koala burst with joyous exhilaration as he called all of the animals to the center of the stage.

Soon after all attending animals all lined up as Buster Moon made his appearance and called them all in attendance to begin their rehearsals. Followed by his assistant, Miss Crawly, carrying a stack of papers under her arms.

"This contest is _war_! This stage is the _battlefield_! Your song is your _weapon_ ," the gray koala in the blue suit enunciated marched back and forth in front of the cast. As Miss Crawly handed everyone their sheets for the show.

Each contender showing their appreciation in their own way.

"Now you only get one shot to blow that audience away, so choose carefully from the list of songs I've selected for each of you," the director of the theatre stated as everyone looked at their sheet.

Before the hedgehog and the rest of the contestants could look at their sheet a pair of footsteps could be heard.

And soon a familiar porcupine girl from the other day appeared in line with them.

Ash.

The moment Chris saw her his face light up like a Christmas Tree. He got to see her again after all and it looked like she would be joining the show with them. This would be a perfect chance to get to know her and invite her to their group. Not to mention his sisters encouraging to talk to her… see if she had any single female friends, which to his chagrin.

"Hey look, that girl from before came back," Johnny pointed out to the recent arrival.

"Yeah, good for her that her boyfriend let her join without him," Chris looked up to the gorilla. He managed to hold his distress that she had a boyfriend, but it can't be helped. He could still make another new friend.

Buster Moon took note of the late entry and smiled, "Ah, talked some sense into that boyfriend of yours?"

She rolled her eyes and snarked in her sweet, but obviously dry wit manner, "Lance is an artist, but I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand that."

"You're right," Buster Moon replied without skipping a beat, as usual, as he fished out Ash's sheet from his clipboard and hanged it to her. A look of disbelieve appeared on her face as she just stared at the koala. Eyes dilated in bafflement, not sure how to react to his nonchalant manner, "I don't understand that at all."

Chris snickered accidentally when he saw her expression. Though he quickly closed his mouth when he did. Hoping she wouldn't noticed.

Mission failed apparently.

Ash, with a scrunched-up nose, looked at the source of the snickers and spotted the brown hedgehog in the red hoodie in the other side of the line.

The boy gulped thinking he'd be in trouble with the porcupine girl. However, she suddenly lights up instead she smiled at him. She looked positively happy to see him again so soon.

Huh. That was not the response he was expecting. The boy quirked his head in wonder at her reaction.

Before either of them could talk to each other, Moon continued with this rambling, "Now, you'll notice each list also includes my costume and performance suggestions."

As they walked back stage, everyone following Mr. Moon, the koala handed over his clipboard to his lizard assistant, "Okay? Miss Crawly will show you to your rehearsal spaces. Now, let's get to work!"

The hedgehog tried to look over his sheet before his gorilla friend called up to Moon. Apparently, someone didn't seem right with the big guy as he looked worried after looking at his sheet.

"Excuse me, Mr. Moon?" Johnny called out to the little koala, running up alongside him as the koala gave the teen gorilla his full attention as he showed the koala the sheet handed to him.

The hedgehog boy tilted his head wondering what's up. Not noticing a certain porcupine glancing at him.

"For some reason, it says here that I should be playing the piano?" Johnny gestured at the sheet in confusion. That's weird, didn't he mention that he played the piano when he was younger? Though he could be rusty after so many years not playing it.

"It's like someone knew who could play piano and told Moon about it," Rosita spoke up beside Chris. The boy nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" Buster Moon smiled with confident, not noticing the young ape's hesitance and lack of enthusiasm upon learning about what he must do in the show, "Just image, big, soulful guy like you tenderly playing the keys."

As the koala was mentioning it to Johnny he pretended to play on the piano in the air as he thought how amazing Johnny will be when he sang while playing the piano, "There'll be goosebumps everywhere!"

Johnny clearly not having the same anticipation as the koala continued with his problem, "Well, I haven't played piano since I was a kid…"

Not missing a step the koala knew instantly what to do "Miss Crawly! We're gonna need some piano lessons over here."

"Wow, lucky you, you get free piano lessons," Chris whistled as he bumped his elbow into Johnny's side in a friendly and encouraging manner, which the young gorilla not show as much contentment at the prospect, "Usually they cost a fortunate to get lessons from professionals."

"Yeah, ha ha ha," Johnny chuckled nervously, "Lucky me…"

"Yes, sir!" Miss Crawly gleeful answered as she looked at the black towering gorilla, "Up the stairs, and I'll be right along."

Buster Moon grabbed the cup of refreshments from the tray that the elderly lizard gal was holding as the koala looked over to his next contender to show them to their rehearsal space.

"And Pete, you're in here."

"You got it, Mr. Moon," the placid-shirt wearing, blue overall dressed camel acknowledged with upbeat passion as he made his way into his space by the stairs. As the camel entered the space Buster Moon turned towards the young hedgehog, not aware that the girl porcupine had something to say to the koala, before all their ears picked up bickering from one of the spaces and Buster dashed over to see what the commotion was about.

"Well then, that happened," the teen hedgehog said to no one particular.

His stomach growling, the boy furrowed his brow and looked at his tummy. He made sure had he breakfast this morning. Curse his large appetite, the food bills stacked up mostly because of him.

He looked over to the tray and grabbed one of the snacks on there and munched on it, "Thank you, Miss Crawly."

"Of course, dearie."

"Well I guess this is it," Rosita spoke up beside him with Gunter in tow, "I'm kinda nervous. What about you?"

"Excited, really! Hehehe, I actually loved the shows Moon had in the theater before, but getting to **be** in the show itself, it's awesome," the hedgehog boy could hardly contain his delight of being here.

"Well someone's a fan, I didn't know that," the motherly pig smirked.

"I maybe in the minority, but I loved some of the plays they want with here."

"Gunter and Rosita, this way to your rehearsal space, please," Miss Crawly walked up to them and gestured to them kindly where they will be rehearsing for the show.

"Excellent! It's time to show them our stuff, right Rosita?" Gunter spun around in delight as he turned to his singing and dance partner.

"Um… yes… our stuff, right," Rosita forced a smile as she rubbed her arm awkwardly. Deep down in her heart she didn't think she could pull off the dance routine as well as Gunter and had come up with a backup plan, which she has kept the notes in her yellow giant purse just in case.

"Good luck, Gunter and Rosita, and have fun!" waved reassuringly to his friends who in turned looked back to do the same for their hedgehog friend.

" _Ja_ , we'll have totes fun as they say."

Rosita smiled more confidently, but did seem a little unsure still.

With his two piggy friends going into their rehearsal space leaving only the hedgehog alone with Mike, who is lounging on a chair looking pretty content with himself and like he owned the place, and Ash. Not realizing during the time, he was talking to Gunter and Rosita that Ash had been eyeing him from the back. A little surprised how friendly he was with the other contenders already.

The spunky young lady assumed that when she left earlier with her boyfriend the other contenders got to chat up with each other during the final parts of the selections. Or maybe they were friends beforehand?

"So… it seems like you're getting along with the other contestants," Ash suddenly spoke up to the hedgehog as he was looking around the place, not being able to do so the first time due to how crowded it was and chatting with new friends.

Blinking in place as he wasn't expecting Ash to come up to talk with him he smiled happily at the chance to speak with her again, "Oh, Ash! Hey!"

The porcupine girl simply shook her head in bemused manner and smirked at his reaction.

Honestly Chris was looking around first, because he wasn't sure how to start up a conversation with the girl he met yesterday, yet this was a grand opportunity to break the ice for him, "You mean with Johnny, Gunter, and Rosita? Yeah, I was chatting with them to get to know them better since we're all in the competition together. Not to mention it's always great to make new friends."

"Ha, interesting," Ash nodded. Well compared to Lance and few other guys she'd know from school this hedgehog was a whole lot nicer and upbeat than them.

Suddenly a voice abruptly interrupted their conversation from the side.

"Hey, porky! Keep it down, will ya!" Mike suddenly shouted as he slammed the door to Gunter and Rosita's rehearsal room before heading back to his chair to lounge. Gunter barely got out a "Sorry," out before the rodent shut the door on them.

The hedgehog sighed and shook his head at the display, "Well… more so friends with others in the competition. I don't think I'll be getting along with Mike that much."

"I'll say, he doesn't seem to incite the _warm fuzzy feelings_ as the _cute little_ mouse he's supposed to be," the porcupine sarcastically joked with her oh-so lovely dry wit and humor.

He chuckled, "Yup. So… any reason you joined the competition? I asked my new friends and all shared their reasons. Mostly for fun on their part."

The girl perked up her ears. So, they're not in it for the prize money, which seemed very good for her. No hard feeling in case she won and they do seem like good animals to her. Looking at the boy she answered him with same confident and charming personality of hers, "Well, I'm in the competition mostly for Lance… and myself a bit… as we're going to use the prize money to open up a recording studio so he can write his songs and let the world hear them. We're going to start our professional music career from there."

Chris blinked. So that's why… she really does care for her boyfriend and is a loyal and considerate girl. That guy is _really_ lucky to have her. He had to appreciate what she's doing for him.

"So, I guess your boyfriend is happy to hear how much you're going so far for him to make his dream come true, right?"

Unfortunately, the expression on her face wasn't one he was expecting at all. She had a crossed crestfallen look in her eyes and she frowned, "Not… exactly. I mean he thinks I'm selling out instead of helping him out."

She dejectedly sighed, "He'll come around eventually, but it's kinda annoying how childish he's acting about it."

"I… see," the boy replied as he scratched the back of his head. Not sure what to say about that other than think her boyfriend was being very ridiculous about the whole situation. "Well… _hopefully_ he does see how such an amazing and radically person you are for doing that for him. I would if I were him."

Blushing slightly under her fur, Ash shyly traced her padded fingers across her side quill bangs, "Ha… thanks."

Rubbing his right foot on the wooden floor, awkward and embarrassed at what he said. He knew he's being nice, but he couldn't help being flustered talking to the very cute porcupine girl and soothing her troubles away.

" _Sooooo_ …," breaking the tension Ash looked right into Chris' eyes with a curious glint in her eyes, "Why are you in the competition, too? For fun like the rest of your friends?"

He gulped knowing this might not be a good thing to say, but he's nothing if not honest, " _Weellll_ … I entered the competition for my family, you see," he began to explain while rubbing his arm, "We're fine at the moment, but I've noticed the bills piling up at home and I want to contribute more to our financial troubles. We're not in the red, but kinda close to it and I want to make sure my parents and sisters can take it easier."

"O-Oh… I see," this time the porcupine girl was _not_ expecting an answer like that. Truthfully it was a noble and sweet gesture on his part, not mention she got to learn he had siblings and seemed to be only sisters, and she gained more respect for the boy before her. He really was a good guy.

Which is kind of the problem for her. She in the competition for her boyfriend and herself while Chris here was in it to help his family. She started to feel a little bad and guilty about competing with him now.

"Well I have a job, too, and I'm currently taking a break for the competition. So, can still make some money to help out if I don't win, so no real biggie honestly," the boy gritted his teeth in a forced smile. Ash could tell he's feeling uncomfortable about telling her his reasons while she told him hers. "I guess that makes us rivals, then?"

"Yeah, rivals," she nodded absentmindedly as she glanced away from him a second.

Sensing the odd tension, he decided to break it with something that popped into his head, "You know, it's not a bad thing, really. Let's promise to each other there will be no hard feelings between us if one of us wins, alright?"

He stuck out his paw for a friendly handshake at the startled porcupine, "So, good luck to the both of us Ash?"

She looked at his paw and back to him before she smiled back at him too, "Yeah… I liked that as well."

And shook his paw. Feeling better about the whole thing and how much he's willing to sacrifice she also had an idea herself, "You know," getting his attention after the handshake, "If I won the competition and got the prize money, I was thinking… perhaps with the new recording studio I can use part of my paycheck to send money to you. To help you out with your family, I mean."

The boy's eyes widened in shock at her proposal, "Y-You… do that for me? For my family?"

"Well, yeah," Ash blew her bangs away as she turned around, slightly blushed, and folded her arms, "I mean, I'm not a bad guy you know. It would feel wrong to put your family in the streets because I was selfish to take the money away from you. My dream shouldn't come at the expense of another family's livelihood."

Touched he couldn't hold back his appreciation for the girl's thoughtful gesture to his family, even though they barely knew anything about each other, "T-Thank you Ash!" and gave her abrupt hug.

A second later Chris realized what he's done and released the porcupine girl, somehow avoiding her spiky quills when he hugged her, and stepped back embarrassed and rubbing the tip of his foot on the ground. Ash was equally stunned and embarrassed as she looked like she froze in place.

"Sorry about that."

Snapping out of it she chuckled, "Heh… no worries. Wasn't expecting it."

"Same," regaining his composure he spoke up again, "Speaking of which, if I won the prize money, I'll see if I could use half of it to give to you for your recording studio plans. Maybe a little bit from my paycheck from work too. We don't need _all_ $100,000 for our money problems at home. Just to help you out seeing as you're going out of your way to do so for my family and me."

Ash smiled, "That's really thoughtful. I would say you don't have to, but considered I did the same and most likely you won't back down… thanks."

"No problem, that's what friends are for!" the boy beamed at her until he realized something and looked a bit downcast for a moment, "Um… we are friends now, right?"

"Who'd said we're friends? We're rivals, remember?" Ash gave him a serious and neutral look with her arms folded.

"Oh… sorry, I thought…"

"I'm just kidding," she suddenly giggled and playfully bopped his arm, "Of course we're friends now. You need to know when folks are joking you, dork."

"Oh, right?" sheepishly rubbed his head and chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah… I get teased a lot for it, honestly."

Perking up he looked back to Ash, "Speaking of which, want to exchange contact information? I can give you Johnny's, Gunter's, and Rosita's numbers as well and I know they'll love to be friends with you, too! I can tell them your number so we can also chat with each other or help each other out or something after the competition. Here let me get my phone real quick…"

The porcupine simply tittered as she shook her head at his adorable cheery attitude. Honestly, she found him cute, silly, and adorable… different from a lot of guys she'd met and know before and it was honestly refreshing. She was really glad to speak up to him and get to know him more, he really was a standup guy. Perhaps Lance could learn to be more tactful from him at least be more cheerful.

"Alright… I guess I could exchange numbers. But no messaging me at midnight, I need my beauty sleep after all," Ash waved her paw in a snooty and moody response that took the boy by surprised.

"Oh," he blinked, "Sorry… I didn't plan to do anything like that. I mean, it's rude for one thing, and another…" he began until he saw Ash suppressed her giggled behind one of her paws, "… I… um… sigh, got played again, didn't I?"

Not saying anything she nodded.

"Argh… great…"

"Excuse me."

Stepping in, was Miss Crawly, getting the two teens' attention as the both looked at the elderly, slightly shaking, lizard assistant as she smiled at the both of them. How long has she been standing there? Oddly enough she was giving the two teens a strange look in her single good eye and smiled.

"Sorry to disturb your conversation, but Ash, dearie, this way to your rehearsal space. At the end of the hallway there," the lizard gal in orange pointed for her down the hall to her space. It seemed bigger than others.

"Oh, guess it's practice time," Ash slightly forced a smile as she looked back to Chris, "I guess I'll catch up with you later… Chris, right?"

He smiled upon learning she called him by his name for the first time. It gave him butterflies in his stomach, "Yeah, sure, Ash. Looking forward to it… and I'll let the others know, too."

"Thanks, oh almost forgot," Ash pulled out her phone as Chris caught on what she wanted to do and do the same as the two exchange numbers, "Just message me the others' contact info later, alright? See ya later, dude."

"S-Sure!"

Before she headed off, grabbing her stuff, she turned back and gave the hedgehog a half-lidded look and brushed her quill bang as she smiled coolly at him, "I also wanted to say, about your performance the other day… I want to say _I_ thought you were being amazing out there."

He blushed when he heard her say that to him. Kinda like how he did for her and it's not come full swing… he's not sure if he can keep his blush down now.

"Even if you're a bit of dork-ish nerd who loves video game music."

With that note she entered her rehearsal space. Leaving a flustered and baffled hedgehog boy behind. Why… why did she have to have a boyfriend? She… was perfect. He would totally ask her out… if he had the nerves and calm, not to mention collected and confidence to do so.

"Hehehe…"

He looked to his side and saw Miss Crawly giggling girlish to herself as she saw something utterly cute and adorable.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you were are very good together," she addressed the situation she saw beforehand and couldn't help, but smile witnessing the cute scene.

"Well, yeah, I guess we're pretty good together as friends."

"Yes, _friends_ , of course," she smiled mischievously.

Why was she smiling like that he wondered?

"You do know she has a boyfriend, right?"

"Oh, I'm quite aware of it. Still you're quite good to her, you're a sweet boy," Miss Crawly then showed him his rehearsal space, "Seeing as we're currently one space short, you'll be sharing a space with Mike for the time being."

And with that his good mood collapsed. Great… sharing a space with Sir Ratigan would be fun.

"O-Oh… that's alright, I can share," he sighed inwardly, he might not like it but he'll try to be nice to the white stuck-up mouse if he could help it.

Both Miss Crawly and Chris walked up to Mike to let him know they'll be sharing the rehearsal space together, "Mr. Mike? You'll have the rehearsal space right now along with Mr. Chris Needlemouse, here."

"So, I guess we'll be _roommates_ for the time being. I'll let you go in first, so let's do our best alright Mike?" Chris outstretched his paw to shake Mike's to show his goodwill for the spirit of the competition.

Mike looked at his paw from his spot and scoffed, "Pfft, thanks, but no thanks. I don't need to practice, I _know_ I'm talented enough to win this whole competition in my sleep."

He rudely jumped off from the chair and pointed to his sheet, "These music selections? Cakewalk for yours truly, so I don't need the rehearsal space. Thanks for the _luck_ , but I'll do just fine thank you every much. You'll need all the practice you can get, Prickles, so you can have it to yourself. Best of _luck_ getting second place, hahaha!"

He laughed and waved at the perplexed young hedgehog who just stood agape at how the mouse was acting and how ignorantly he brushed off his kindness like that. He's met some rude customers and animals before, but this was downright intolerable.

He sighed irritatedly at the mouse's behavior, "Well, that was smoothly as I expected."

"Sorry about that," Miss Crawly said from behind her emptied tray as she saw the exchange between the two, "I didn't expect him to act like that."

"No worries, at least I have space to myself now," the bashful teen bowed slightly at the elderly lizard respectfully, "Thank for very much regardless, Miss Crawly."

"You're welcome dearie."

After parting the kindly ancient woman Chris entered the rehearsal space, a smile adorning his face as he took in the sight of the room… not to mention he was close by to Ash's space, and finally took a look at the music selections on his sheet handed to him by Miss Crawly earlier.

Huh? The songs he picked for him are mostly from _Phil Collins_ and quite frankly he loved his songs and smiled to himself. I could work with these. Anything close to classic rock and country music he's fine with. He knows he can't sing heavy metal or any quick speaking music as his brain can't keep up with it.

Speaking of which there was other songs he's not familiar with as well. He'll be sure to talk to Buster Moon about it later. Perhaps he can offer some suggestions and wonder if he could let his little sister write him a song and two and he could present it to Moon himself.

Before he could begin to practice he decided to speak to Moon first. He'll do just that first.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **I'm finally back with another chapter! Yay! Sorry, it took a while to get this one out and I didn't plan to take so long to do so. I was kind of losing my motivation here and there and bit and couldn't think of good scenes until they came to me before writing so more. Also trying to add as much details and characterization as best I can while keeping to the cast character's personality.**

 **I think I did alright.**

 **Not to mention I wanted to add MORE scenes to this chapter. Actually, Meena was supposed to be in this chapter later on, after the power turns on and come back with Moon. However, this chapter was getting as long as it could be and I wanted to keep it under 10k words so I don't overload my chapters with super long ones. Well I don't mind doing it, but I want to keep it reasonable.**

 **At the beginning of this chapter I wanted to show off how klutzy Chris would be and I made the scene similarly to The Amazing Spider-Man movie with Andrew Garfield (loved that movie) and the scene where he breaks the bathroom sink after getting his power was a funny scene. So I include something similar for my OC in this chapter.**

 **If I continued it I was going to show his klutzy nature so more so I'll do that next chapter. It will have Ash involved in it as well, but not a part of it just a witness to his klutzy nature. Something to look forward to the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others and I wanted to try to get it out before September so I could've waited in October. However, I got work in a little bit so I don't have the time to double-check until after my shift is over and soon after I have to go to bed for work in the morning. I tell ya, I hate it when they schedule my work time with one day at night and the next in the day back-to-back. No time to myself with my gaming stuff.**

 **Regardless I shouldn't complain. I'll fix any problems when I get back after I upload this chapter.**

 **Hopefully the OC and Ash interaction scene was great. I kinda wanted to put them as friendly rivals as usually rivals are of the same gender so I like to see boy and girl rivals for some interesting dynamics so I hope you don't mind.**

 **I did had a tough time figuring out how to end this chapter since I'm cutting it off shorter than might I had planned, but the ending I picked sets up the next part easily so I can get back to my story's next chapter easily. I hope you enjoyed it and give me any feedback to improve on my tale!**

 **Also big shout out to the guest "Guitarist Girl" for the Phil Collins music suggestion. I don't think I'll put the songs themselves in the fic, but I'll reference them. So, thanks for that! And Awesomo3000 as well for always looking out for me with my fic, thanks dude!**

 **Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayanora my Nakamas! Laters!**

 ***DISCLAIMER NOTE***

 **I do not own the rights of the movie 'Sing' nor any sings used in this fanfic. All rights go to Illumination Entertainment.**

 **I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Date Started Stamp:** 9/23/17

 **Date Finished Stamp:** 9/30/17

 **Upload Time Stamp:** 9/30/17


End file.
